A Series of Unforgettable Events
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Just as the title stipulates. These are small ficlets centred around things that happen between Aoshi and Misao and the advancement of their budding romance. All in Meiji Times. Enjoy.
1. Ikebana

**A Series of Unforgettable Events**

By Shin Sankai

_Authors Notes:_ So far this is a four part ficlet series, not sure if they are at all related since the other three are only partially written up in notes. Well this is for my Oneesan, who I haven't written anything for in ages. I hope I get a knack for writing again soon.

* * *

**Stage One - Ikebana**

He'd been sent a message of war, of a duel between ninjas' and Shinomori Aoshi – though not exactly the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu anymore – would answer this threat accordingly. It had after all, been addressed to him. As he stood within his quarters, removing his yukata and replacing it with his purple onmitsu uniform, Aoshi recalled what happened merely minutes ago.

_An extremely frightened young girl had delivered it with shaking hands and puffy red cheeks. He'd been standing on the porch at the front of the Aoi-ya, waiting for Misao to finish up in the restaurant so he could take her to get extra supplies. She had pestered him so much that he'd actually agreed as she had hopped from one foot to the other in front of him – with that adorable pleading look on her face. It had been many months since his return and Misao had grown considerably before his very eyes. However, she could still place on the pouting face and the dewy eyes to make him cave like he was 15 again. _

_As Aoshi gazed over the front yard of the Aoi-ya, as unemotional as ever, he watched the frazzled girl, no more then 14 run towards the Aoi-ya gate with a parchment in hand. Instantly, Aoshi knew there was something alarming her. He first felt it within her ki. She scrambled down the path entrance to the porch and stopped dead in her tracks as she gazed big green eyes up at his tall frame, one of his arms situated above his head as he rested it on the frame of the porch roofing while the other was tucked into the front material of his yukata, palm resting flatly against his abdomen._

_Her lip had quivered and Aoshi crouched down, hand silently beckoning the girl to come forward, to not be afraid of him. On shaky legs she had done just that. Her hands held out the parchment to him and Aoshi took it while cupping her hands silently within his larger ones. Her greens eyes spilled out tears that ran down her flushed cheeks as she made soft hiccup sounds. Tucking the unknown letter within his yukata Aoshi stood up, moving behind the girl and guided her into the relatively quiet Aoi-ya. His eyes sought out Misao dashing about and observed her stop instantly, feeling his ki. Blue met green and with a jerk of his head, Misao came instantly over to take the sobbing girl from him._

He'd headed off to the office upstairs, where he and Misao worked side by side. He sat at a side table and read the message, eyes darkening and narrowing. Several questions swam in Aoshi's mind instantly as he tied the parchment closed. Who in their right mind would want to challenge the ex-Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu? What was their connection to him? And Why start fighting now within this peaceful era?

The final swishing sound of material being tied together meant the last of Aoshi's uniform was in place. Heading across to the other side of the room, with no emotion showing on his face, Aoshi looked up at the weapon he had used months ago mounted on his wall. Since his full return, after taking care of business regarding Yukishiro Enishi, he'd not picked up his weapon. With both hands Aoshi brought his swords down and looked over the blade of his longer kodachi. His eyes were staring back at him and just when he sheathed it, running footsteps stopped at his open shoji. Once again, green met blue as Misao stared up into his face, then moved over his uniform and then across to his kodachis'.

"Where are you going?"

"To answer the parchment."

"I'm coming with you!" Her eyes blazed passionately at her response.

"You will remain here." He headed for the shoji, observing Misao block his way out as she glared up at him.

"I have a right to fight this just like you do. I'm not a child anymore and I don't need you to protect me!" For a mere second Aoshi's eyes grew wide. For a moment within the deep recesses of his dark heart it was as though Misao was blocking off the small amount of light that he thought was slowly breaking through.

"What if…I wanted to?"

"Eh?" That had caught her off guard as much as it did Aoshi. He had not meant to say such a thing. Shaking his head, Aoshi pushed past her and headed down the stairs, not listening once to her yelling his name.

He slipped into his shoes and made his way out the back shoji, passed the bathhouse and over the stone fencing, heading calmly into forest. Misao had watched him go from his sleeping quarters window and once he was out of sight she dashed into the office and ripped open the parchment he had left behind. She found the location and the time and was ready to throw the parchment aside until her eyes caught sight of something peculiar.

'You cannot protect your women' 

Misao's eyebrows furrowed as she dashed out of the room and into another, shedding her summer kimono and dressing quickly in her blue uniform. Grabbing a set of kunai, Misao rushed down the stairs and slipped on her shoes. By now Okina had come to see what was going on and couldn't get a single word in as Misao ran out the back shoji much like Aoshi had down and jumped the stone fence, sprinting blindly into the forest.

Just as Misao was heading in, Aoshi was standing in a clearing facing a man hidden by a thick black cloak.

"Its been quite sometime Aoshi-kun."

"Hotaru!" To say Aoshi was surprised was an understatement. He moved into a defensive stance, both kodachi released from the same sheath and grit his teeth. "_Kisama…_"

"Ho, you use two kodachi now? My that _is _interesting." The cloak fell away to reveal a man in the exact same uniform Aoshi wore. His hair was just as black as his and his eyes just as green. Aoshi watched Hotaru draw out his two kodachi and move into the exact stance he was in. "Do you still harbour such ill feelings towards me Aoshi-kun?"

"You nearly had me hung for a murder I never committed!" Aoshi's hands clenched against the hilt of his kodachis'. He knew he was loosing focus and knew just how tricky Hotaru could be. They were the exact same age, the exact same height and build and had been taken in by Makimachi-sama at the exact same time.

"If it weren't for that bitch siding with you, my plans would have worked. The downfall of the Oniwabanshuu was coming and she ruined it all!" There was a clash of swords as Hotaru took the first strike at Aoshi. Of course Aoshi deflected it away and jumped out of range as the other ninja took a swing to try and slice open his abdomen.

"That 'bitch' knew I would never kill a fellow member of the Oniwabanshuu and especially not her husband!" This time Aoshi advanced, but his attack was blocked as well.

"Like the true lap dog you are. Did you run and hide between her legs Aoshi-kun?" Aoshi caught Hotaru by surprise and punched him square in the face, splitting his lip open at the corner. He fell to the ground but quickly rolled away from Aoshi's kodachi as it stabbed into the fallen leaves on the ground instead of his body.

"I'd rather be a lap dog then a murdering traitor like you!"

"Ho, now that's interesting. After all, wasn't it you who nearly murdered one of your mentors?" This struck Aoshi dead cold in his tracks. Too slow he had been to dodge the slash of Hotaru's kodachi blade against his left forearm. Jumping away and crouching to the ground, Aoshi grit his teeth. The bastard was playing with him and he was stupidly falling into the trap. Ripping part of his white ties, Aoshi swiftly tied it to his forearm and picked up his weapons again.

"I may have strayed from my path, but I was never so twisted like you as to kill those that made me who I am."

"And what of Hannya-kun and the others hmm? Did you not get them killed as well?"

"They died, serving their Okashira like the loyal comrades they were!" Aoshi charged Hotaru.

As the battle waged, Misao rushed through the forest, her sensitive ears picking up the echoing sounds of steel clashing together. She jumped from branch to branch, coming to a halt to see two men, looking very much like twins battle it out within a clearing.

"Two Aoshi-sama's, how can that be?" Misao voiced in surprise, but quickly narrowed her eyes. "Iie, there is only one that is the true Aoshi-sama." As Misao watched the battle from above, it wasn't long before the small hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention. She jumped from the branch, looking behind her to see shuriken and kunai imbedded in the branch she'd been resting in. She landed in the clearing, surprise coming over Hotaru and Aoshi at seeing her there.

"It's a trap!" She yelled and ran to the one true Aoshi she knew and dove into his chest, making the man grunt as they tumbled on the ground and rolled away from the spray of kunai that had been meant for Aoshi. The small cry from Misao meant she'd been hit and Aoshi grit his teeth and got to his knees, deflecting the throwing knives with his swords.

"BASTARDS! HE'S MINE!" Came the yell from Hotaru. Aoshi watched as the man who was once like his brother cut down his own comrades, blood staining the ground.

"Hotaru…" Aoshi murmured as they faced off once more.

"Still cannot protect your women I see." Aoshi swung his head over his shoulder to see Misao getting shakily to her feet, three kunai imbedded into her skin. One in her hand, another in her leg and the final lodged within her shoulder.

"Misao!" Aoshi yelled, watching her stumble on her feet before collapsing once more. Turning back to face Hotaru, Aoshi's eyes narrowed and his voice practically dripped acid. "You will pay for this with your life." Aoshi moved into another stance, blood boiling as he watched Hotaru grin gaily at him.

"My, my, sounds very much like déjà vu to me. Didn't you say this when you saw me murder her mother?" Aoshi heard the soft gasp from Misao, as she was still conscious and listening in on the conversation. "Do you remember how we battled then? Much like we were dogs fighting over a bone. As I recall, that old fool Makimachi interrupted our dual. You were fatally wounded and needed medical treatment immediately or you would have surely died. I was beaten to an inch of my life, banished and left to die in the forest while they worried over you! YOU!"

"Makimachi-sama is no longer here to stop us, so quit with the past tense and lets get it on."

"Ho, now _that_ is the Aoshi-kun spirit I love the most. Your aura has death written all over it."

"Aoshi…sama…" Misao kept fading in and out of consciousness. Her blurry eyes couldn't focus properly on the purple images of two men clashing swords, swinging punches and practically clawing it out on the forest flooring.

Years ago Misao had been far too young to remember anything. She was merely several months old and hadn't been told a single thing about Hotaru and how her parents had truly died. Ever since she was six months old all she had been told was that Aoshi had sworn on his life that he would protect her. Her body jerked in realisation on the grass as her voice rang out telling Aoshi she didn't need to be protected by him. Her blue eyes peeled open to watch one of the ninjas collapse to the ground with a loud thump.

"Aoshi…sama…gomen ne…" Misao murmured and felt her body rise slightly and arms move around her.

"Its time for us to leave Misao." Her eyebrows furrowed as she peered up at the man crouching over her injured body, green eyes staring intently down at her. Her breath came out raggedly as her hand fingered the kunai still imbedded in her thigh.

"No…" She murmured lightly and watched his head tilt slightly. She grit her teeth, pulling the kunai from her thigh. "You could never portray Aoshi-sama. The man I love…is not you!" And just as Misao was stabbing the kunai into Hotaru's eye, she watched as a smaller kodachi came flying towards them, slicing through the skin on Hotaru's throat, raining blood down upon her face. There was the echoing sound of a half scream and a half gurgle as the now deceased ninja fell over Misao, trapping her underneath his heavier body.

"Misao? Misao!" Her eyes shot open as she found another pair of green eyes looking down at her. Instantly her shoulders shook as tears fell down her cheeks.

"To think…you could have been just like him. I couldn't ever handle Aoshi-sama having no feelings, no emotions within his eyes at all. It's too scary." Aoshi gazed down at Misao's crying form, blood covering her from head to tow. "Even if guilt is all I can see hidden deep within your eyes, at least I know you are still alive and not the walking dead like him."

"Misao…" Aoshi murmured and lifted her into his arms, his face falling between her shoulder and neck area on her uninjured side. "Let me hold you…just for a moment." Tears still fell from Misao's eyes from the pain she was feeling, to the pain she knew would be flowing through him. She could not hug him, nor could she say anything that would ease his troubled soul. He'd witnessed blood coming from her and then having to kill someone that had been very special to him for doing it. For his promise, the one he'd obviously made to her dying mother, he would protect her no matter who harmed her – even if that person – was one that he had called 'brother'.

-------------------------------

Several weeks passed by and that incident was never spoken of. Aoshi had returned to the Aoi-ya with the others rushing out to tend to himself and Misao who had been unconscious within his arms. The best doctor had been sent for and over the weeks Misao began to recuperate. Even the Himura's, Megumi-san and Sano had come to visit. Megumi had looked over Misao's wounds, prescribed different sorts of medicines and made sure the agitated Misao remained in bed. Aoshi had escaped with several cuts and bruises and a slash across his chest, but it wasn't deep enough for him to remain in bed, not that anyone could get him to stay there for long enough. When Megumi was satisfied with Misao's wounds beginning to heal, the four Edo residents left the Aoi-ya and promised to return in the near future.

-------------------------------

Misao awoke late in the morning to the sound of birds chirping outside. She rose from her futon and limped to her opened window to peer outside. Though her wounds were still healing, the harsh pain of them had faded slightly. Her shoulder wound was the one that ached the most though. Her wound on the thigh had all but healed, but she still limped slightly because of it. Misao slumped against the window frame and gazed down at the overly quiet man strolling about Okina's garden.

"Aoshi-sama…" Misao murmured as she looked down at his form. He was dressed in a plain black yukata and moving quietly about the garden in bare feet. His head was downcast as his thick black bangs fell over his still pained green eyes. Misao tilted her head as she observed Aoshi crouch against several flowering bushes and bring out a pair of shearers and cut several of them away. He placed them in a basin of water before returning to the porch where she could no longer see him.

Misao limped out of her room, dressed in a crisp white yukata and down the stairs and towards the back shoji. She slid it across to see Aoshi sitting on the porch, the basin of flowers obstructed from her view by his slumped form.

"Aoshi-sama…?" Misao tentatively called and watched his head jerk up and turn over his shoulder to look back at her. At the way he was positioned as she drew closer she could see he still had his bandage covering most his chest.

"Should you be up Misao?"

"I'm feeling much better these days. And you?"

"I'm fine…" Her eyes saddened as he turned away from her and gazed down at the purple and blue flowers resting in the basin.

"What are you doing?" Misao shuffled closer and peered over Aoshi's shoulder, watching as his skilled hands began picking up several flowers.

"Ikebana…" Aoshi replied curtly as though that would explain everything.

"Ikebana…?" She repeated and quietly watched as Aoshi arranged the flowers.

"Its very soothing." His deep voice murmured once more as he picked up some iris.

"Aoshi-sama, look at me?" She watched his hands stop and ever so slowly, with batted breath Misao found green orbs staring quietly up at her. Without even thinking Misao leaned forward, her forehead knocking lightly against his as she mumbled mainly to herself and yet right to Aoshi as well. "Thank you for choosing to live Aoshi-sama, for being here to protect me all this time." Having Misao this close to him was more then enough for Aoshi as he closed his eyes. His hands cupped her face softly and slowly tilted it down so his lips could be pressed against her forehead.

"As long as you remain safe, I feel a small bit of redemption for not being fast enough or strong enough to save your mother."

"You loved her." Misao softly voiced and opened her eyes as Aoshi drew away from her.

"She loved us all, even Hotaru after all that he did. He was just too blind to see it."

"Are you blind to it Aoshi-sama?" The question surprised him slightly as he calmly gazed into Misao's ocean blue eyes. There was a small twitch at the corner of his lips.

"Will you stay with me Misao?"

"Eh?

"I'll teach you all about Ikebana, just like your mother taught me." She knew he was diverting away from her question, but for now she would let it slide. With a soft 'mm' and an affirmative nod, Misao moved closer to Aoshi.

The beginning of something new was just starting as the two of them sat together, Aoshi teaching Misao the calming art of flowering arranging, his arm resting around her, allowing her to lean against him as she listened to his deep throaty voice begin to teach her once again.

**(End)**

Next Chapter – Stage Two: Waterfall Meditation 


	2. Waterfall Meditation

**Stage Two – Waterfall Meditation**

By: Shin Sankai

* * *

Misao entered the Aoi-ya loaded with bags. Her cheeks puffed out, face slightly red as she dumped them onto a table. It was an hour or so before the restaurant would open so lucky for her the place was bare of customers. She slumped unladylike into a chair to catch her breath.

"Misao-chan are you alright?" Okon voiced as she came over with a cup of refreshing water. The worn out young shinobi drank it in one gulp.

"Stupid Aoshi-sama…" She muttered mainly to herself and watched Okon tilt her head having caught her rambling. She shook her head and got up, lifting the heavy belongings towards the kitchen for Shiro and Kuro to unpack, Okon kindly taking some of the load.

"Did Aoshi forget to go with you Misao-chan?" Okina was sitting in the kitchen near a preparation bench sipping tea while watching his adoptive granddaughter gladly hand over the heavy sacks to the cooks in the restaurant.

"He totally disappeared on me!" Misao fumed while arching her back to let out the creaks that she was certain was there from all the supplies she'd bought. "Do you know where he went Jiya?" She observed the old man's eyes drift away from hers. She could tell he was going to come up with some phoney story and quickly walked over to him, her hands taking one of his. "Onegai Jiya…" She was certain the pleading look was working over the elder ninja. She could almost see the battle wage over his face and beamed when he let off a sigh.

"I watched him head towards the rivulet within the forest, possibly where the waterfall is."

"Thanks Jiya!" She'd run towards the back shoji and pried it open, slipping into geta and with kimono hitched up, Misao ran towards the rivulet.

"You know Okina, perhaps Aoshi-sama doesn't want company?" Omasu voiced her opinion and watched their mentor sip his tea with a smile on his face.

"No, I'm certain Misao's company is all Aoshi needs these days." The other Oniwabanshuu turned to stare silently at each other before getting back to work.

----------------------------

Misao was following the path through the forest that had been worn out due to excessive use over the years. As she grew closer to her destination, the power of the waterfall coming from the small rocky cliffs grew louder. Her eyes creased as she glanced up at the sun, its strong rays beaming patches of light through the forest and down upon her blue-black hair. It was definitely a day for cooling off in the water.

The last hurdle Misao had to get through was just behind the foliage. She pushed through it and began making her way up some boulders. In her onmitsu outfit this wouldn't be a problem, but became a test of skill and endurance in her summer kimono. Misao prevailed and finally made it to the top. The sun felt warm against her flushed skin as she headed towards the edge of the rock face.

Their Aoshi was, perched perfectly on a rock, legs folded Zen style as the water from the waterfall pounded against his bare upper body. His silky black hair was completely plastered over his closed eyes. Misao was certain Aoshi would have been calmly breathing in and out – even with the rush of water around him - as she was certain the coolness of the water pounding against his flesh gave him a strange sense of calm.

As Misao crouched down, her chin resting against her folded arms on her thighs she was certain that even with the rushing of water about his ears, Aoshi would just _know_ someone was watching him. Her blue orbs intensely observed the handsome man below stand on the slippery boulder he had been resting on, a pair of black pants clinging to his lower body.

"Aoshi-sama…" Misao muttered to herself, something she did on a daily basis and watched the ninja dive into the water, not a splash being made. Aoshi swam to a strategic section of rocks and climbed his way to the top of the rock face. As he lifted himself up to the main surface area of the rocky ground, he was crouched before Misao as she'd walked over with the dry cloth he'd brought with him. Wordlessly she handed it to him and Aoshi took it, rubbing it over his face and through his hair as it spiked up and away from his green eyes.

"That's certainly a different way to meditate." Misao grinned down at him before having to look up as Aoshi rose to his full height.

"Its hot." Aoshi quietly replied back, his eyes following Misao as she headed towards the edge of the cliff face.

"It sure is." Aoshi was a little perplexed at her response. His eyebrow rose silently when Misao's sash was pulled away from her closed kimono. She threw her head over her shoulder to beam back at the silent man. "Definitely too hot to hang about here." For a single moment Aoshi's eyes grew wide as Misao's kimono fell from her pale skin to reveal a short thinner slip underneath. It felt like slow motion, his heart leaping into his throat as Misao jumped over the edge. Aoshi's legs instantly took him to the edge, he looking down, his heartbeat slowly going back to its normal rate as Misao's head popped out of the water.

"Come on in Aoshi-sama!" He sighed at her childish manner and would have to remind Omasu or Okon to give Misao a small talk about how inappropriately she was dressed in front of a man. The beige material was certainly see-through now. As Aoshi stared down at Misao, he finally gave in – just for today he promised himself – allowing her to indulge in whatever was playing in her mind and leapt off the rock cliff and right into the water as well. He surfaced right beside Misao only to dunk her accordingly. A little pay back for just the split second where he thought that Misao might not have resurfaced when she dove blindly into the water. He smirked lightly when she spluttered coming back to the surface.

"Right that's it!" Misao waged war against him in the water, trying to dunk him under but was unsuccessful. He was far bigger then her…and stronger as well. After about the sixth head dunking Misao finally gave up.

"Come on…" Aoshi muttered, his hand instantly taking Misao's as he swam with her towards the waterfall. He lifted himself up towards a boulder just a slight way from the pounding waterfall and crouched down to help Misao up as well. He would not look anywhere below her face, this he was certain of.

"Is this really safe?" Misao shouted over the water, secretly enjoying her hand in Aoshi's. His eyes finally met hers and the seriousness within them almost made her want to leap off a ravine for him once more.

"I would not let any harm come to you Misao. You are safe when I'm near." Misao had to remind herself not to swoon and go to far into her own daydreams thinking that his words could have possibly been an act of love. Instead Misao nodded her head and was helped towards the waterfall. The pounding of the water was slowly turning her creamy skin a soft pink. As she stood in front of Aoshi's larger frame, Misao carefully tried to move under the waterfall, but the force of it would push her back into him. She wasn't yet strong enough to sit under it like he had been earlier.

"Dammit!" Aoshi heard Misao yell and his hands silently moved to cup her shoulders, allowing her back to rest softly against his chest. "Not strong enough…" He heard her mumble and closed his eyes. She was still trying to be as strong as him and it brought a small smile to his lips and a strange feeling to his heart.

"We should head back, the others will be wondering where we are." Aoshi muttered, his breath falling over Misao's ear and made the unusually quiet shinobi only nod her head as Aoshi directed her back up towards the rock cliff where they'd first met earlier.

"What were you meditating about Aoshi-sama?" Misao questioned as Aoshi grabbed her hand to lift her over the top, her bare feet coming to rest between his parted legs, their bodies impossibly close together.

"How do you know I was meditating?"

"Oh please, don't start this with me again. I know all about you Aoshi-sama. I'm not going to miss something as simple as that." Aoshi stared quietly down into her blue eyes and watched them frown slightly. "Where you thinking as to whether there could have possibly been another way then death for Hotaru-san?" Misao's heart plummeted when Aoshi walked away from her and towards where he'd dropped his cloth. She watched him once again scrub it over his face, into his hair and this time around his neck.

"No, death was all that I could give him. I have already come to terms with that."

"Then what? What plagues your mind now?" Green turned to look back at blue, his eyes straying from their path as they took a glance over Misao's matured body. Misao's hands fisted as he walked away from her and towards the edge of the rock face to pick up her outer kimono. "Don't turn away from me!" She screamed at him, eyes closing to ward off the tears she knew would be there. Her entire being shook as she stood with the warm sun beating down upon her drenched form.

"I'm alright Misao. You don't have to worry about me." Her eyes peeled open, as Aoshi stood once again in front of her, his hands moving up to place her kimono around her shoulders.

"I do worry! I'll always worry about you! Its my right to do so." She watched his head tilt slightly at her words. "You promised my mother that you'd protect me no matter what, but one thing you cannot protect me from is you Aoshi-sama. I won't allow it."

"Misao…"

"I want to be strong like you Aoshi-sama, not just physically but mentally as well. All the things that you've gone through, you still seem to have this will to live. So easily you could have given up, but you never did. You've had so much death surrounding you but you still lived on. That is true strength. That strength I want."

"Everyone's deaths would have been in vain if I gave up so easily." Aoshi watched as Misao laughed slightly before she slumped her forehead against his bare chest, it resting where his heart lay. "Misao…?"

"I did gain from your teachings Aoshi-sama. So many times I could of given up on my search for you, but the overpowering desire to see you again, drove me to continue on. Even though I could never jump over a ravine, I ended up doing so…just so I could see you again." Aoshi remained quiet, body not moving even when Misao's arms had lifted up and around him, her palms lying flat against his shoulder blades. "Without life, one cannot feel. And without feelings one would only be a shell of a person, like Hotaru-san ended up to be."

"Misao…I…"

"Thank you for being alive." Aoshi stared up into the bright blue sky, possibly searching for Hotaru's image within the soft clouds drifting by, asking for more redemption for not being strong enough to save him like many others before his death. "Don't think of yourself as someone who only brings death to those that he knows." Misao went on, her short nails digging into Aoshi's bare skin, hoping, praying that her voice was getting through. He had been getting better, talking to her more, wanting to be around her and then just this past week he'd returned to his old quiet and cold self.

"I'm still not strong enough." Aoshi confessed as he turned his head to look down at Misao. She pulled away from him, her eyes glassy with emotions.

"Maybe you'll never be as strong as you want to be." Misao placed her fingers against his soft lips, stopping him from voicing whatever it was that he was about to say. "Maybe to gain ultimate strength is to realise that there is always someone by your side, someone who will be with you no matter what has happened or what will happen. Perhaps that knowledge will make you the strongest out of everyone."

"The strongest…" Aoshi murmured as he stared into ocean blue eyes that had not changed over the years. "I no longer desire to be the strongest." The corner of his mouth quirked slightly at Misao's pouting facial expression.

"What does that look mean? Are you making fun of me?" Misao grumbled out and felt her eyebrows crease as Aoshi's hand rested at the back of her head, pulling her body closer to his, their damp forms brushing together once more. And just like previously, many weeks ago, Aoshi's lips pressed against her forehead.

"You've gotten taller." Aoshi moved away from her once more and headed towards the small rock where he threw his black gi and placed it back on, not bothering to tie it closed.

"What the hell does that mean?" Misao fumed at his retreating back, her fingers went up to trace where he'd kissed her once more. "Mou!" Misao yelled before loosely tying her kimono closed and rushed after Aoshi who was already moving down the rocks. "Stupid stubborn man…" Misao grumbled all the way to the bottom. She tripped lightly, but he was there to keep her on her feet, one strong arm around her slender waist.

"I'm not stupid Misao." She flushed lightly as he'd heard her. Aoshi let go of her and began the short trek back to the Aoi-ya. Slipping on her geta Misao rushed after him, her outer kimono damp thanks to her wet slip underneath. She caught up to the quiet ninja and linked her arm with his. She waited for Aoshi to jerk his arm away, but when he didn't Misao became her usual bubbly self and decided to remind him of how he made her go to the markets by herself and how she had to carry all the belongings home.

"You'll have to make it up to me, my shoulders really ache." Misao whined cheerily and felt her heart sink once again when Aoshi's arm moved away from hers.

"Aa…" Aoshi quietly voiced back and this time had Misao's happy little heart beating wonderfully in her chest as his arm snaked over her slender shoulders, pulling her closer while also softly kneading her left shoulder through the material of her clothing. Misao in turn had joyfully wrapped her right arm around Aoshi's waist.

The two of them walked quietly home together, both not minding the contact at all.

**(End)**

* * *

**Next Chapter – Stage Three: Hot Workout**


	3. Hot Workout

**Stage Three – Hot Workout**

By: Shin Sankai

* * *

Small stones cracked beneath Aoshi's feet as he walked his way back to the Aoi-ya. He'd just spent the early part of his morning sipping tea with the local monks at the temple he used to frequent. He'd seen them last week earlier in passing and promised to share tea with them. This morning he quietly listened to what the head monk had to say. Guilt still rained heavily within his eyes, but sunlight was slowly and effectively breaking through. To the elder men sunlight was more appropriate for a man such as he. With this cryptic news, Aoshi thanked them and changed out of the yukata and back into his training uniform.

Pushing the Aoi-ya gate open, noise boomed from the restaurant as Aoshi drew closer to the porch. Slowly he made his way inside, glancing around at the happy customers. His green eyes only searched for one person in particular but the bright blue eyes, the swishing of a long braid were no where to be found.

"Is my Misao-chan avoiding you Aoshi-kun?" Green turned to stare down at a smiling crinkled face that belonged to the eldest ninja in the Oniwabanshuu.

"Perhaps…" Aoshi's replied and it made Okina frown slightly.

"Don't worry my boy, everything is fine, though I'm not too sure what is wrong with Misao-chan these days." Okina prattled away while slapping Aoshi on the shoulder. "She's been far to engrossed in training then anything else. All the young men don't come inside when they don't see her pretty young face moving about the restaurant."

"Misao isn't a toy to show off Okina." His voice had grown deeper and his eyes narrowed.

"Hai, hai… Though I wonder why she wishes to train so hard these days. Its far too hot, she'll wear herself out."

"She only wishes to be stronger." And that reasoning clicked instantly inside Aoshi's head after he spoke it as to why he and Misao hadn't been talking lately.

"Stronger? What an odd thing to do. Why on earth would she…" Okina stopped his questioning as his eyes met green. "Ah, I see…" Crinkled eyes moved towards a table that was occupied by a young newly wed couple before turning to stare up at the mysterious ex-Okashira. "Do you know what Misao most wants?" Okina did not wait for Aoshi to question him. "To become your equal."

"This I already know."

"Do you also know that finding strength such as yours will take her forever?" Aoshi voiced nothing as he too quietly watched the oblivious couple. "You do realise that there _is_ another way Misao can be equal with you Aoshi."

"That is not your concern old man." Okina grinned happily as Aoshi walked through the crowd and towards the shoji that would lead to their private residence. Aoshi had not called him 'old man' in quite some time and decided to wave Okon over to get him some sake. He was certain that his feisty Misao-chan would hurry Aoshi along if he weren't too careful. Just the thought brought another grin to Okina's throat and he moved to a table and sat with three very displeased young women.

-------------------------------

Moving towards the back shoji Aoshi slid it across and closed it quietly behind him. He heard small battle cries, which were none other then Misao's. She spent most of her mornings in the dojo like he had at the temple long ago. Nowadays Aoshi rarely visited the temple and in fact would sit in the office catching up on paperwork that Misao was neglecting as leader. Okina had brought it to his attention and without asking Misao for approval to do the paperwork he did it anyway. She had looked quite busy and exhausted that when she finally sat down to read them over he would come into the office and find her sleeping at the desk. Reading over countless scrolls had never been one of Misao's strong points. Aoshi could remember reading them over when he was Okashira at 15 and remembered Misao's young pleading eyes wanting to help him with his work. In the end she would always fall asleep curled up like a small animal in his lap.

As Aoshi made his way over to the dojo, the sun beamed heavily down on his black hair. The heat made the clothes he wore slightly uncomfortable. With a flick of his wrist the white tie holding his gi closed came undone. The material shifted away from his skin, allowing it to breath when a warm breeze drifted through. Carrying the long white tie within one hand Aoshi moved quietly up the stairs and stood in the open shoji to see Misao doing a very familiar workout. The elder and more experienced ninja crouched on the ground, away from the shoji making sure his shadow did not loom onto the floorboards to give away his position and quietly observed Misao glide through a kata he had taught her over 10 years ago.

Her movements were more precise, flowed better as did her feet over the floorboards. None creaked as she glided over them, her bare feet moving this way and that as did her arms. Aoshi tilted his head slightly as when Misao faced him, with eyes closed in concentration, he found that her own gi was open just like his.

"Right…" He listened to her mumble, her back to him and he instantly raised an eyebrow when she flicked the gi off, revealing her wraps beneath as well as pale unblemished skin. He would certainly need to speak to Okon and Omasu to once again remind Misao to not shed her clothing when in the presence of a man whom she was not betrothed to. Though as Aoshi watched her, not once turning his eyes away from the view she was giving him, he too was at fault for not announcing his presence.

Still crouched on the ground Aoshi observed Misao begin her kunai practice. Just looking at her stance, at the inappropriate way she held her kunai he was certain she was not thinking straight. The four kunai that were thrown did not come close to hitting any vital points on the practice doll.

"Ah man!" Again Misao threw another four kunai and only one hit in the abdomen area of the doll while the other three sunk into the wall or the post the doll was tied to. Aoshi observed Misao's shoulders tense, her hands fisting as once again she began to grumble.

"Dammit Kami-sama, give me a break!" This time only two, out of sheer frustration Aoshi was sure of this, ended up hitting the doll. None would be fatal and would allow any attacker to flee. She made a slight 'argh' noise, fed up with how badly she was doing and threw down her other kunai like a child. With hands on hips Aoshi watched Misao turn around, her eyes coming in contact with his form near the sunlit shoji. She jumped instantly.

"Ah, Aoshi-sama!"

"I outrank Kami-sama? That is interesting." Aoshi mumbled and got up to walk over towards Misao. She stood before him, not once scrambling for her discarded gi like most girls would have. Though most girls would not be practicing martial arts. Aoshi took notice that blue eyes, once again looked him over with his purple gi open and revealing scarred tanned skin underneath.

"You should not give up so easily."

"Hmm?" Misao muttered, almost in a slight daze as Aoshi stood right before her, his musky scented body almost touching hers. Instead her breath came out in a rush when his experienced gloved hands rose up the length of her bare arms to rest against her shoulders.

"A-Aoshi-sama…" His name was but a whisper against her slightly parted lips as Aoshi turned her around to face the practice doll once more. Silently the two connected. Aoshi directed Misao's legs with his own, placing her into a stronger stance. One hand intimately rested against her hip, fingers splayed and feeling the warmth of pale skin. His right arm moved around her body and over her shoulders directing Misao quietly to place her arms in an appropriate position. His fingers on his right hand once again smoothly glided down Misao's right arm, placing two kunai between her fingers.

"More isn't necessarily the correct way to defeat your opponent." Aoshi murmured into Misao's ear. He was certain she shivered within his grip but directed her through his throwing technique, his larger hand held hers, guiding the speed, the direction of her arm as they both threw the kunai towards the straw doll. One dug into the throat area while the other sailed perfectly into the heart.

"YES!" Misao cheered and turned in the slight embrace, her bound chest pressed to Aoshi's. He watched as her face flushed prettily at their bodies being once again so close together. His eyebrow rose as Misao's hands lifted up to rest against his own hips, her forehead coming in to connect where his heart lay beneath his ribcage.

"I want to be strong like you." Aoshi raised his hands, placing them lightly on Misao's shoulders. With a soft tug of her braid, Misao glanced up at Aoshi.

"You don't have to fight so hard to be my equal Misao." He watched her blush, having discovered what she was doing all along, but before she could tilt her head away Aoshi caught it within his soft grip. "Have you ever thought about asking me if I wanted you to be equal to me?" A flash of emotion moved over her eyes. Perhaps that wasn't the right way of putting his question. The pouting came soon afterwards and before Misao could break from him to sulk, Aoshi did something he had not done in quite sometime. He hugged her, pulling her even closer.

"Let go!" She mumbled into his chest, Aoshi feeling something within his heart at Misao's lips touching his bare skin.

"What if, I already think you are my equal?"

"Eh?" Misao looked up at Aoshi, her chin against his chest with his face tilted down to hers. There was a slight smirk against his lips as he spoke softly to her.

"To the one who has seen me at my worst and still remained at my side. You hold the greatest strength without even realising it. Do you not see all those around you are trying to learn from you? Especially me…"

"Learn…from me?"

"Your eyes will never lie to me. They hold true to what you honestly believe and feel…for me." Aoshi listened to Misao take a breath in, on a slight gasp and raised one of her hands to his chest. "To you I am your equal, the one you want to be with for all of time. I've known this for some time now, but have only recently accepted it. Do you know what that makes me feel when someone like you wants someone so tainted with the blood of hundreds on their hands like me?"

"Iie…"

"It makes me want to become stronger, to be able to live with the past. To be able to say 'yes, I was a murderer and I was punished for it. There was nothing in this world that could have prevented it'. To be free of guilt."

"I can help you Aoshi-sama! I know I can!" The love in her eyes made his heart ache as Aoshi held her hand over his heart.

"You already do Misao. When you are near, my heart begins to feel so many things. Some painful for there are times when I believe I'm not meant to live a happy life because of the deaths I have caused." He watched her shake her head, disagreeing as usual to what he was thinking and feeling at times. "Its alright, because more so then usual I am slowly beginning to see a future within the sunlight before me."

"Aoshi-sama…" Her eyes swam with tears, but Misao would not allow them to fall. Instead she rose to her tiptoes, her slightly parted mouth oh so close to Aoshi's. "Can I…" Misao began, unable to finish her unspoken question when warm lips pressed to the corner of her mouth, mainly catching her cheek. Her eyes closed as Aoshi's cheek rubbed softly over hers, his lips trailing over to rest near her earlobe.

"We are crossing a line that cannot be crossed for we are not betrothed." Those words were a dull thud in Misao's heart as Aoshi softly pulled away. "I'll leave you to your workout."

"Stay!" Aoshi looked down at Misao, her chest heaving slightly as her tight wraps protectively covered bound breasts even if there was a slight detectable plumpness at the top. "I want to be with you!" His eyebrow rose at her outspoken words. "I mean I want you to be with me! Ah, that is, here, in the dojo…to help me practice!" By now Aoshi headed towards the shoji, his gi flapping lightly in the wind. He rested his hand on the shoji and looked back at Misao over his shoulder. She was standing before him in her impossible small short, hands twisting in nervousness; cheeks still rosy and her skin glowing with sweat.

"I've distracted you long enough." She gapped at him as he walked off and once he was out of sight Misao collapsed to the ground. Her legs could not hold her up any longer. She cupped her face within her hands and made several victory squeals. Taking her hands away Misao felt a bright smile form over her lips. She scrambled to her feet and picked up her discarded uniform top. Placing it on and tying it up, the young shinobi began breathing exercises as thoughts rushed within her mind.

"You won't get away that easily Aoshi-sama." Misao muttered to herself, hand rising to feel where he'd left another kiss. She moved to the opened shoji just in time to see Aoshi head towards the front of the Aoi-ya and possibly into the restaurant.

With heart pounding in her ears Misao followed Aoshi's pathway and was inside the Aoi-ya before she could take a second breath. Okon and Omasu were scurrying about taking orders, Shiro and Kuro would be cooking away in the kitchen and Okina was cackling away to a couple of men. Blue orbs scouted the area and observed Aoshi move out of the kitchen entrance, a cup of hot tea within his hands. He headed towards a spare table.

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao yelled with hands fisted at her sides. She practically stomped her way towards the tall man. The Aoi-ya went stone cold silent and everyone watched Misao make her way towards Aoshi, he standing beside the chair he was about to sit in.

"Misao, this is hardly the place to yell." Aoshi remarked as he placed down his tea. She was standing a few feet from him and he began to wonder what was rolling around in that head of hers.

"Sit down Aoshi-sama." Her heart pounded in her ears and before Aoshi could even take his seat just as she suggested, she couldn't hold in her feelings any longer. "I love you Aoshi-sama! Please marry me!" The poor unsuspecting Aoshi uncharacteristically missed his seat entirely and fell on the ground. His green eyes stared widely up at Misao, pure shock written within them as she passionately voiced her love to him, as well as proposed and in front of all these customers!

Shiro and Kuro poked their heads out before grinning at one another. Okon and Omasu nearly lost their serving trays filled with drinks and Okina had spewed sake from his mouth. The elder ninja was certain that his Misao-chan would be the first to confess her love, but this was unexpected! As Misao blushed furiously, he quickly helped the quiet Aoshi get to his feet just as the Aoi-ya erupted in cheers.

* * *

**(End)****Next Chapter – Stage Four: Sprawled Sexiness**

_Authors Notes: I'm certain that my titles are teasers. Gomen to those that thought more was happening. It's a ploy to get you to read my works again. Haha!_


	4. Sprawled Sexiness

**Stage Four – Sprawled Sexiness**

By Shin Sankai

-------------------------------

The Aoi-ya was closed for the most part of today. It had been far too hot for anyone to work in the restaurant let alone anyone to leave their homes. All the shoji's were open around the Aoi-ya; allowing what breeze there was to waft its way through the residence.

Misao was currently in the kitchen, picking away at a lump of ice that was melting fast. She was dressed in a plain white thin yukata and her hair was pinned atop her head. Okina was resting on the back porch looking over his garden while Shiro, Kuro, Omasu and Okon took the opportunity to head into the markets, glad to have a day off.

A creak on the stairs indicated to Misao that Aoshi had finally returned from wherever he'd gone at sunrise. Ever since her proposal he'd been gone everyday by sunrise and back mid afternoon to hunker down in his quarters. Today Misao would not allow him to brood in the quiet of his humid quarters. She would chat with him…and try desperately to steer clear of her surprising proposal. Not to mention how funny he looked as well. To think the only thing that could shock the man so much would be someone asking for his hand in marriage. Misao let off a short giggle at the image of Aoshi missing his stool.

She dumped the shaved ice into a bowl and placed it onto her serving tray. Taking in a deep breath Misao padded quietly up the stairs and headed down the hallway towards Aoshi's room. Standing stock still in the open shoji, Misao gripped the tray for fear it would slip from her hands and wet her lips as she gazed openly upon Aoshi.

He was lying on the floor in the middle of his quarters reading an old literacy book, which she was certain belonged to his master, her late grandfather. That of course hadn't made Misao's heart stop in her chest. The beige yukata Aoshi wore around the Aoi-ya was rumpled and the top half was peeled away from his glistening tanned and scarred upper body. It was draped around his waist, discarded because of the heat in the air. At this very moment he was resting on his right side, right arm holding up his head while his left held the book open against the floorboards. Misao had to gulp down the lump in her throat as her eyes travelled down Aoshi's dishevelled and sweaty form. The bottom half of his yukata was parted seductively as it gapped open, revealing strong muscled legs. Misao was certain that if Aoshi shifted ever so slightly anymore his yukata would part further and reveal his thighs to her wandering eyes and instantly make her knees quiver.

"You are blocking the flow of air." Aoshi's deep sultry voice called out to her, his experienced fingers gliding over the page as he turned it.

"What air?" Misao contorted as she moved into the quarters.

"The heat isn't as bad as you think Misao."

"Coming from the man who's practically naked before my very eyes." Green shot to blue before returning to the book.

"Try not to think about it so much and it won't affect you so much."

"So this is like a test of how strong my mentality is."

"It can be, if you wish." Aoshi observed as Misao's lips wrinkled in thought and watched her shake her head.

"Its too freaking hot for tests!" She whined and tilted over, resting on her left side, the tray with the ice and two bowls in between their slumped forms. The silence grew before Misao decided to speak, calling out his name and observing as his eyes slowly drifted to hers. "I…brought you some shaved ice."

"I can see that." She nodded her head, continued to stare at the ice as it began to shrink. Misao was certain that Aoshi knew something else was on her mind and probably figured out that it was he.

"Will you share the ice with me?" Aoshi questioned and watched Misao sit up and quietly begin to split the ice into the bowls. Ever since her proposal he truly had locked himself away, trying to think about what to say to her and still he had come up with nothing. He'd even gone back to the temple he frequented when he returned months ago, but no answers lay there either.

"Aoshi-sama?" Aoshi darted his eyes back to Misao, having drifted off into thoughts as he'd been looking over her shoulder and out into the hallway. "Ice…" She pushed the bowl over the floorboards towards him and quietly he chewed on the coolness. It soothed his dry throat and he was glad for the distraction so he didn't have to make meaningless chatter with Misao.

"What are you reading?" Aoshi let off a soft sigh, closed his book and forgot about his half bowl of ice. He laid fully on his back, the hard wood pressing into his shoulder blades, but it wasn't a bother to him. Aoshi turned his gaze from the ceiling to Misao, noticing her flushed cheeks and the way she glued her eyes to stare up into the clear blue sky out his opened window and not at him.

"Why not tell me what you really wish to say?"

"I fear you will distance yourself from me further if I do."

"Further?"

"Can you deny you haven't been keeping away from me ever since I…" She faulted there and drew her eyes to her clenched hands.

"I suppose not." His voice was a dull murmur. Aoshi raked his hand through his damp bangs and proceeded to tuck it under his head. "I'm sorry Misao." She hadn't been expecting that and when she stared into his eyes, seeing the pained truth behind that apology - for not being able to give her an answer - she slumped forward and thumped her head against his chest. Aoshi raised his free hand and placed it against the back of Misao's head allowing her to rest against him since she had turned her face, pressing her cheek into his abdomen.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm cursed." Aoshi listened to Misao mumble against his body, her warm breath fanning against his skin. "I get so much closer to you and then one little thing throws me two steps back."

"It was hardly little." Aoshi's shoulders relaxed when he heard Misao laugh.

"Yeah…"

"You also forget that life is full of challenges, so do not think yourself cursed." Aoshi felt pressure against his chest and gazed up at Misao. She was sitting up, her yukata gapping open slightly and her elbow digging into his ribs. She was staring down at him with a soft smile against her pink lips.

"I never expected that my biggest challenge would end up being you." She watched his lips part but nothing came out. "Always too shy to say what you feel." Her heart thumped heavily in her chest as Aoshi tilted his head, she observing as strands of silky jet-black hair brushed seductively over half lidded eyes. "And far too kind to ever want to hurt my feelings." Without thinking Misao bent over and pressed her lips to Aoshi's and nearly reeled back when his parted beneath hers acceptingly. Aoshi's hand had raised up to lightly caress her cheek and when his rough fingers made contact with smooth skin, Misao finally pulled away from him, watery eyes closing as she pressed her forehead against his chest once more.

"Misao…" Aoshi muttered her name, fingers tracing over his lips as he etched the feel of Misao's into his brain.

"You let me…" He listened to her muffle against his skin. "You let me kiss you, but will never allow me to do so forever, till death do us part, right Aoshi-sama?" He was struck speechless by those pained sapphire eyes. He was certain they would break him, but Misao shook her head, the wetness gone as it was washed away in strength he'd seen growing within her. She rose to her feet, trying so hard to remain strong and clutched the tray and the bowls of completely melted ice within her shaking hands. "I'm sorry… I promised myself I'd wait all eternity for you to answer me and now I'm rushing you. Its just hard…waiting for an answer…you know?" As Aoshi watched her leave, he thumped his head once against the floorboards. In truth, he didn't know what it was like to try and patiently wait for answers. If he desired answers to his questions, he had the power, the brutality to go get them. However, something like love was far beyond his vast knowledge that Aoshi was a complete novice at it. He wasn't even sure if a single ounce of love registered within his being. Was he even capable of giving love?

-------------------------

The skilled ninja remained on the floor of his quarters for quite sometime as his mind drifted from one wild scenario to another. He broke from confusing thoughts when the noise level downstairs rose. Shifting from his position, Aoshi sat up, stretching his stiff muscles and stared out his window. Sunset was falling over Kyoto and Aoshi rose to his feet, putting his clothing back into place. He headed downstairs towards the restaurant as it appeared Okina and the others had decided to open for the dinner rush and people were drifting in.

Sliding the shoji across, Aoshi's eyes came in contact with couples of all ages, some with children and some even with their grandchildren. His eyes followed and elderly couple as they were directed to a table near where he was standing. Closing the shoji, Aoshi eased the elder woman into her chair out of sheer habit. The husband bowed his head in silent thanks.

"Oh look at that." The wife voiced just as Aoshi was about to silently head back upstairs. His eyes followed to where the elder woman was looking and they narrowed. "Young love is truly a cherished gift from the gods." Aoshi and the couple were currently starring at what appeared to be a slightly intoxicated man on both knees _proposing_ to Misao of all things! She was looking down at him, her eyes slightly wide and her round serving tray clutched at the front of her purple kimono she wore when working. Whistles erupted throughout the Aoi-ya, bringing forth déjà vu for Aoshi as he watched Misao smile awkwardly (a flush tinting her cheeks) as she helped him to his feet. He observed the unknown man to him, but obviously known to Misao pick up her hand and place a kiss against her palm. All Misao did was laugh and passed him onto his apologising friends.

Misao stood by the entrance, watching the men leave before turning around, her eyes lifting and stopping her dead in her tracks as she caught Aoshi's. Her teeth sank into her lower lip, heart thumping, hands shaking as she quickly went back to work, diverting away from Aoshi. He on the other hand decided to leave the restaurant and head back upstairs, unsure as to why Misao's face changed so suddenly. He went to investigate what she saw on his face and glided softly into her quarters and towards the full-length mirror. Aoshi stepped back, face softening as it had been previously full of rage. It still flashed within his eyes, the crease against his forehead still there. His short nails left indents against his skin, fisted so tightly that a couple had broken through.

"Is this…jealousy?" Aoshi questioned himself before diverting his eyes away from the mirror and of what Misao had been shocked at witnessing. He knew the feeling of rage, he'd felt it many times in the past, but now it was mixed with something else. When Aoshi witnessed that man proposing to Misao and touching her, a passion burned within his insides, within his heart to ludicrously think that _no one _could touch her, for she was his and his alone! Aoshi dropped himself into the chair beside Misao's window and placed his head in his hands as he stared over at a dying bunch of flowers resting in a vase. He needed to think long and hard on what his next moves were going to be. Would he act? Or would he allow Misao to wilt and die like the very flowers within her room? This choice was his and his alone…and it scared Aoshi more then anything in the world.

**(End)**

**Next Chapter – Stage Five: The Crappiest of Days**

_Authors Notes:_ I think I went too fast with this chapter, or it didn't go far enough, but I actually really want to get to the next chapter, which helps push Aoshi into deciding what to do about him and Misao.


	5. The Crappiest of Days

**Stage Five – The Crappiest of Days**

By: Shin Sankai

-------------------------------

Misao blinked her eyes open, squinting them slightly as all that came to her was darkness and the soft glow of a flame far off in the distance revelling what appeared to be a cave wall of hard rocks and moss. She tried moving but her legs ached, her head thumped with a painful headache and her wrists bled. Starring down at her hands, or trying to, Misao came to the conclusion that the predicament she was currently in was not something from one of her wild fantasies. She was confined in chains, dirty and still sweating from her earlier training. Shaking her head Misao tried to remember what had happened.

-------------------------------

She'd been training in the woods, the hot sun beaming down upon her dark hair, grunts and groans of exertion coming from her throat as she punched and kicked this way and that. Though Aoshi had kissed her and she him, the answer to her question still hadn't come. It had been driving her insane and so she'd escaped the countless young men who tried to woo her back at the Aoi-ya and decided to do some heavy training.

As time went by, the air grew thicker, humid around her until Misao slumped onto a boulder, chest heaving for air. Having reefed her gi off, she sat in her training shorts and the wraps protecting her breasts from exposure and poured a bladder of cool water on her face and down her chest.

"Aoshi-sama…" She mumbled to herself before the hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention. Not turning around and arming herself quickly enough Misao was out cold when something hard smacked against the side of her head.

-------------------------------

"Dammit!" Misao muttered as she jerked at the chains. Realisation struck her instantly as she'd been kidnapped. Why? Who the hell knew? "What do I have, a permanent target on my forehead for stupid bastards?"

"Come, come now, we aren't all stupid." Misao's eyes darted towards that slow, dull voice coming from a blackened corner of the cave. The light glittered against the man's facial features but still Misao could not make out her captor.

"I beg to differ." Misao muttered and drew in a sharp breath when the man came closer, reeling over her in all his lanky form. He was dressed perfectly in a western business suit. "I-It can't be!"

"Hmm…" He murmured, hands coming up to touch Misao's face. His eyes crinkled happily when she jerked away, blue eyes watering slightly.

"YOU DIED!" Misao shouted, almost hyperventilating as she jerked her wrists against the chains. "YOU'RE MEANT TO BE DEAD!" She was staring up at the man who had haunted Aoshi day and night.

"Its amazing what one can do when you have money. After all, I was able to persuade some of the policeman who came to take me away to let me go."

"You bastard…" Misao muttered but a cry of pain broke through her lips when an umbrella of all things smacked across her injured thigh. "What do you want from me?" She nearly sobbed out.

"Have I become so famous that I reach the knowledge of a lowly woman?"

"You killed those who were important to me!" Misao stood on shaky legs, her blue orbs meeting the death within Kanyruu Takeda's. "You've shattered the life of the one I love."

"Hmm, so that worthless dog Shinomori is still alive I see?" Misao eyebrows furrowed and she fought the urge to spit on him. What frightened her though was the fact that this lunatic was too far-gone that she couldn't read his actions properly. This knowledge chilled her to the bone as he drew closer to her quivering body. She tried to be strong, tried to be like Aoshi, but this psycho could obviously read her fear perfectly. "I only needed you as insurance for him to come to me. Once he is within my reach, your life is meaningless."

"He will not leave me to die here." Kanryuu barked with laughter, it echoing off the rocks. He took off his glasses to clean them, before placing them back onto the bridge of his nose. Misao intently watched his hands and observed him reach into his pocket and pull out a knife.

"Whoever said I'd wait for him to reach you before killing you?" Misao's jaw set even though every fibre in her being wanted to scream for help, for Aoshi's help.

"Even if I do die, he will track you down and inflict the most unbelievable pain you can't even possibly imagine in your puny brain."

"Are you certain of this?"

"Yes…" Misao spoke boldly, her voice loud, proud and echoing through the cave. "He'll come for me because he's _my_ ninja." This comment had Kanryuu tilting his head.

"Your ninja? Has my luck just gotten better that I've kidnapped his wife?"

"No." The reply was short and bittersweet.

"Betrothed?"

"No." It cut her deeply as she shook her head at her captor.

"Lover?"

"No…" Her voice grew small.

"Then you are nothing to him. Why do you have such confidence in a man who got his companions killed?"

"You killed his companions, not him. And even if I'm not his wife, betrothed or lover, I am and will always be his shinobi. He's different then what you remember. He will never leave a member of his organisation to die without trying to protect them."

"How…pathetic!" Kanryuu swiped at Misao, the blade slashing a gash against her chest, ripping some of her wraps. With the small sharp blade at her throat Misao had no choice but to gaze up into Kanryuu's crazy eyes, his bony hand holding her chin in check. "Why on earth would you presume such things if you can't even have him for yourself?" Misao grinned slightly, blood trickling down her mouth to her chin. Her previous wounds were finally catching up with her internal organs. It was getting harder to focus, harder to breathe. He'd done quite a number on her while she was unconscious. It made her shiver within his grip, all the horrible thoughts of what could have happened to her while she was unconscious. She couldn't remember it and instantly tears lodged within her eyes.

"Maybe I am pathetic, but no matter what you do to me, I will survive. I promised myself all eternity to wait for his answer."

"I could…take his place for you my dear." She tried not to vomit when his tongue licked her wet cheek, his warm breath fanning over her ear while his hand headed south.

"I'd rather you kill me first!" Misao spat out before plummeting into darkness when the same something from earlier smacked over her head once again.

-------------------------------

"Untie me…"

"There are no chains around your wrists anymore Misao. You are home now." Blue peeled open at hearing the softness, deepness of Aoshi's voice right at her side. She looked up at him, noticing something flicker within those deep green pools and closed her eyes once more.

"There is something wrong with my eyes." She croaked out, her throat parched.

"Your eyes are fine. They are doing a lot better then the rest of your body."

"No, there is something wrong with them. I thought I saw…relief…happiness in your eyes when I looked into them." The quarters fell silent and Misao opened her eyes once more as she watched Aoshi rummage around, picking up clean bandages and ointment.

"I will summon Okon and Omasu to clean your wounds and change your bandages." Misao chewed on her quivering lip as he rose silently to his feet, long bangs covering his eyes from view as he headed towards the shoji.

"Aoshi-sama!" She gasped out, having reefed her blanket away from her and sitting up. Pain shot through her body, every muscle ached like hell, but he was just…walking away from her! She couldn't allow that. "Please…I need to know! Did you…" She stopped there when her fuzzy eyes watched Aoshi pad quietly towards her, resting himself on his shins as his hands lay lightly against her bare shoulders, directing her backwards into her futon.

"You need to rest." When he tucked her blanket under her chin, one of Misao's bandaged hands gripped one of his gloved ones.

"Can you not look at me Aoshi-sama? I need to see you…" She flinched slightly when his hands gripped hers a little too tightly.

"If I look, I'll break." Misao sucked in air at those softly spoken words and her heart thumped erratically within her ribcage as enraged green orbs locked with her frightened blue ones. "What that bastard did to you makes me want to pick up my kodachi again."

"Aoshi-sama…" Misao murmured as her bandaged hands rose to cup his face. She observed the rage against his face soften, but it still flashed across his eyes.

"I want to kill him." Misao dropped her hands from his hardened facial features.

"I know you do."

"Does that not scare you Misao? Does it not revolt you?"

"It scares me to no end, but I know you Aoshi-sama. If death is what you believe Kanryuu Takeda deserves then so be it." She watched him jerk back slightly.

"You would allow me to kill, just like that?"

"I don't want you to kill, but I cannot ask you to be someone that you are not. If death is the answer for him, for what he has done to our companions, to you and to me then I will welcome it."

"This is a game to him Misao." Aoshi voiced and watched Misao's head nod slightly. Her eyes were drooping closed, she wanting to rest. "He wants me to join in, to be part of his game. If I were to do so…" He witnessed sapphire eyes snap open, desperately fighting off sleep to hear him out. "…could you wait for me?"

"I don't know…" Misao mumbled uncertainly. "I cannot bare the idea that you would leave again. What if you never return home?" Tears glistened in her eyes and several spilled out when Aoshi cupped her cheek. The hidden message in that was of course what if he never came back to her. What if the sudden rise of Kanryuu Takeda would reverse his character, making him become a bloodthirsty murderer once again?

"I cannot make any promises Misao, this you know." He watched her head nod, a soft sob breaking from her lips and it tore at his heart. Looking down at her reddened blotchy face, the large bandage covering her head Aoshi took in a deep breath. "I'll marry you Misao." This made her eyes shoot straight open. Seconds, minutes even ticked by and Aoshi's heart clenched when blue orbs saddened rather then glowed with joy.

"No…"

"I don't understand. Don't you want me to marry you?" He was certain that if Misao had the strength she would have raised a hand and slapped him across the face. Instead she shifted in her futon, eyes watering once more as they filled with sadness, bitterness and disappointment.

"You know that is my most treasured wish, but how dare you sit beside me and say it so casually." Aoshi's lips parted but he voiced nothing as Misao continued to speak. "I don't need you to marry me, as though it would be some parting gift to give me as you venture off to kill Kanryuu Takeda."

"Misao…"

"I want you to love me!" Tears spilled down her cheeks and Misao turned her head away in shame. "I want you to marry me not out of duty or to try and protect me, but for love." She turned her back to him, lying on her side and even though it hurt, it was far less painful then having to stare up into his face. "Please leave…"

"If that is what you wish." Aoshi quietly replied and rose to his feet. He shifted on silent feet towards the slightly ajar shoji and stopped once more when Misao called his name.

"If you are to leave, please go now. Please go while I cannot run after you." She did not hear her screen click shut and she dared not turn over to look. She knew within her head, within her heart that Aoshi would not be there.

The other Oniwabanshuu members didn't dare voice a thing as they watched Aoshi (who already had a satchel of belongings in his hand) place some bread and cheese into another smaller bag and quietly walk out of the Aoi-ya, down the pebbled pathway, out the gate and vanish like smoke into the sunset stricken street.

Misao, one the other hand, cried herself to sleep.

**(End)**

**Stage Six – The Passing of Time**

_Authors Notes: Well, I did tell you I wanted to get it out…so there it was. Phew! I need a break now. I hope everyone is enjoying this!_


	6. The Passing of Time

**Stage Six – The Passing of Time**

**By: Shin Sankai**

-------------------------

"Mou, how lazy can Jiya be." Grumbled Misao as she swept at fallen leaves. They covered the ground of his private garden as she raked the brown, orange, yellow and red leaves into a large pile. He had promised her he'd keep it well under control but now Misao was currently raking it all by herself with a sour look on her matured face. She was dressed in a soft blue kimono with a white haori over the top warding off the chill in the air. Autumn had come too quickly for many and would soon bring about a blistering cold winter. Misao was one of the few that didn't mind the coolness in the air. She had complained so much about the heat that she'd craved the cold for months. Now that it was here Misao was ready to relax and welcome it with open arms. Unfortunately today was not a day to welcome the chilly breeze as it glided through the bare trees, dropping more autumn leaves to the ground. "Mou!" Misao complained once more as she went back to raking.

-------------------------

Inside the private residence that was attached to the Aoi-ya, Okina was currently walking down the hallway and heading for the kitchen to get himself a nice cup of steaming tea. A crash upstairs jerked him from his thoughts as he turned his eyes towards the stairs leading to all of the private quarters and found a flustered Omasu.

"Okina, hurry! You won't believe…" And she rushed off, back to obviously where she'd previously been. The elder ninja scrunched his eyebrows but rose up the stairs and to where he too found a surprised Okon starring out the opened window. Okina moved between the two Oniwabanshuu women and peered outside, eyes narrowing to focus more on the lonely distant figure heading down the street towards the Aoi-ya.

"Can it truly be him?" Okon whispered, almost out of breath at the sheer excitement and anxiousness she was feeling. Okina continued to stare out the window, the overcast sky making it too hard to see the figure properly. However, there was something about the walk, the build…or maybe lack there of, as the unknown man moved closer and closer. When the breeze picked up and blew about the streets of Kyoto, three pairs of eyes were glued to the mysterious man. A familiar coat flapped open, revealing a flash of purple beneath.

"Aoshi-kun…" Okina muttered and Omasu and Okon turned to look at him before moving back to the ninja that had disappeared many moons ago.

"What do we do? What do we tell Misao-chan?" Okon and Omasu voiced simultaneously as they rushed about the quarters.

"We say nothing." They stopped instantly, bellows of 'what' escaping their lips. "We cannot interfere in something that needs to be addressed between them. We shall remain indoors; unbeknownst to the fact he has come back. A talk between him and Misao-chan is long overdue." Omasu nodded her head in agreement while Okon moved back to the window.

"I wonder if he found what he was looking for." The room fell silent as they all pondered on that very thought.

-------------------------

Meanwhile, back in Okina's garden, Misao was humming softly to a tune she'd been taught long ago. She couldn't remember who used to hum it to her but it always eased her when horrible thoughts wanted desperately to plague her mind. She was drawn into the soft tune as she glided the rake through the leaves, dragging them towards the massive pile she'd completed already. With senses low and her mind far away she did not notice there was someone in the back garden with her. He was standing many metres away, but his dark green eyes would not break from her figure. She'd grown taller, filled out the very kimono she wore beautifully. It came a slight surprise to him that her once long braided hair was cut as it rested between her shoulder blades in a slight 'v' shape. It swished across her back, several strands lifting up as another breeze swept by. His eyes observed as she stopped raking, one hand lifting up to tuck blue-black hair behind her ear as her deep blue eyes gazed up into the cloudy afternoon sky.

"Misao…" Her name was out of his lips before he could even control it. His voice felt rough, cracked even as he'd not spoken to a single soul for months. His experienced eyes did not miss the jolt of her shoulders; the straightening of her back or the fact the rake had fallen from her hands to land into her leaf pile.

Misao slowly turned around, wide eyes looking over at the man who'd been invading her dreams since the day he left. She gulped down air while looking him over from toe to head. He looked worse for wear, but even that seemed like an understatement. He'd worn his shoes down, she noticing the leather ripping away at the seams. Aoshi's beige coat, which was now an ugly shade of brown and mouldy green was tattered and torn, especially at the ends. Moving further up even his purple outfit was dusty and smudged with lord knows what. Her eyebrows furrowed as she noticed it sagged slightly against his physique. It appeared the ninja had not been eating properly. Her quivering eyes rose to his shoulders to see his black hair now fell past them. It was unbound and blowing freely across his worn out face, complete with stubble as her blue orbs rose to his green ones.

"Aoshi…sama…" Misao mouthed softly, certain Aoshi could read her lips. How many times had she seen his image in her dreams that she was almost too afraid to walk towards him. Her mind didn't seem to be in sync with her body though, as her legs took her ever so closer to the silent Aoshi. "You…" A shuddering breath escaped her lips as she turned her eyes to the ground, searching desperately for words there.

"Misao…" Her name escaped his lips once more, in that deep soft sensual way he always voiced it. His heart clenched in his chest when those same blue orbs rose to his green ones, but this time they showed nothing.

"You should bathe." And Misao walked straight past him and towards the bathhouse. For a moment Aoshi felt gutted, but a frown quickly appeared on his lips. Just what had he been expecting? Did he honestly believe that Misao was going to run towards him, jump into his arms and cry all over him? It had been far too long that he was certain that things had changed. Eerily he felt something had _definitely_ changed and it began to make his gut churn in unease.

"The ofuro is nice and hot, so take a long soak in it." She walked away from him and towards the porch. Aoshi lips parted, wanting to blurt something, anything out to her retreating back but watched her move into the Aoi-ya, the shoji sliding closed, the click of it resonating within his ears.

"Tadaima…" He whispered softly and disappeared into the bathhouse, head bowed and black scraggly hair falling over downcast eyes. Just what was he expecting from her when he was the one that left her?

-------------------------

Aoshi didn't know how long he'd spent scrubbing furiously at his skin, it turning red raw as he scraped a cloth all over his body. His long fingers moved over his chest and stopped at feeling the indentation of his ribs. He'd not been looking after his health very well at all. Standing up, shaking excess water from his now washed hair, he poured cold water over his soapy lanky form and then stepped into the steaming ofuro where he sank eagerly into it, knees bending so he could dip his head under before rising to only have the top part of his head, his eyes and his nose sticking out.

'_Should I have returned?'_ Aoshi thought to himself but shook his head and closed his eyes. He would not think about that right now and instead enjoyed the first bath he'd had in a long time. He'd travelled many miles, sometimes going in circles as he looked all over for Kanryuu. The man's twisted game had slowly begun to piss him off that he'd used himself as bait and gotten kidnapped just to locate Kanryuu's whereabouts. That entire week Kanryuu's abuse was fully directed at him for all the wrong that had happened within his pitiful life. Aoshi could do nothing but remain chained and had even prayed to Kami-sama that his body could withstand all the beatings he'd been given. He did not speak, this angering Kanryuu even more as he got the shit kicked out of him several hours a day, either by Kanryuu himself or some of his goons. Aoshi did have a plan, though it had to be the right time and the right day for it to even work. One the seventh day, when it finally came, Kanryuu was the one who saw nothing but blood and heard the distinct sound of his bones breaking.

Standing quickly up from the ofuro, Aoshi swayed slightly but shook his head. He didn't want to think about that time ever again and stepped out of the bath. He padded, dripping wet to a robe and slipped it on, loosely tying the sash. The soft material clung to his wet form and Aoshi bent over to wrap up his outfit into his coat and tied it up. He stepped into the changing area and looked over at a basket, dropping his clothing into it and didn't once look back. He hoped that whoever looked inside would dispose of them appropriately instead of trying to save them. Those clothes where also a part of past memories that he didn't wish to keep.

Stepping out of the bathhouse Aoshi headed towards the porch and found Misao standing there with her hands resting on the back of the western chair that sat by the window in Misao's quarters. He watched her pat it as if telling him to sit down in it. He did as she silently requested and his eyes drooped closed when her fingers glided through his wet hair.

"Its grown quite long." Misao couldn't help but voice softly as she began to glide a comb through it. It was still so soft and silky just as she remembered it was. It hadn't changed at all, except the fact it was long and didn't really suit him like it did when he was 15.

"It's been over 12 months…after all." She stopped clipping his hair at that and paused to look out into the bare garden. She'd spent many months in this very garden, thinking of him, thinking of her, thinking of a 'them' that hadn't been there. She watched the garden change throughout the seasons. The plants and the trees had gone into what Misao could only presume was hibernation for the winter months. Nothing seemed to bloom this time of year. As she snipped away, she remembered to style it just the way it had been before he left.

"When did you learn this?" His voice was but a rumble within his chest and Misao was glad she couldn't see his eyes.

"I've learned many things while you've been gone." Once again the porch area fell quiet. As Misao moved around to stand in front of Aoshi she finally took in the dark circles under his closed eyes and several new scars. She was certain there were more beneath his robe but these three she could see in plain sight. If she looked closely one ran from earlobe to his chin on the underside of his left cheek. Another was a lot smaller near his right eyebrow, just a small little circle like dent, as though something had been thrown at him. The third however was a lot scarier and made her heart ache for him. Before she could stop herself, Misao's dainty but shaking fingers on her right hand ran across the horizontal line against his neck, like he'd practically had his throat slit. Green snapped open to look up into expressive blue eyes. They glittered with hundreds of tears and he continued to gaze up at her, the coolness of the pads of her fingers running across his rough skin. He observed as she darted her fingers away and silently went back to clipping his hair, trying desperately not to notice that smouldering green eyes, the very eyes that could make her knees quiver as they looked her way, were still quietly watching her.

"It is from Kanryuu." The scissors stopped when Aoshi softly confessed this.

"It is not my business." To say Aoshi was shocked to hear those words was…mind-boggling. Never in his life would he have ever dreamt that Misao would say that to him of all people. His entire life, his entire being, his existence had been her business. The awkwardness around them grew and Aoshi closed his eyes once more. His feelings were so messed up that he couldn't stare at a Misao that wasn't the one who he'd left behind. He felt strands of hair tickling against his skin as Misao cut his bangs, styling them back to how they would fall agonisingly over his eyes. And just like in the ofuro, Aoshi's mind began to wonder until they snapped open when he felt something cool fall across his cheeks and partially down his neck.

"Was I asleep long?" He rumbled out and watched Misao shake her head.

"Not sleeping just lost in thoughts I'd say." She watched him raise a battle-scarred hand to his hair to drag through its shorter length before it fell back into his lap. "Lean your head back." Aoshi did as she requested and Misao leaned over him slightly, her hand extremely steady as she continuously glided a shaving blade over his neck and cheeks, ridding him of his black stubble. The task was done in silence and as she finished up, running a warm cloth over his bare skin, she jerked when Aoshi's hand clasped hers.

"This is nice." Those softly voiced words made her shake and just as she pulled her hand away the clouds opened up and a soft shower began to fall.

"You should go see Jiya and the others. They'll be glad to see you are back."

"Are you glad?" The question was harsh, but Aoshi needed to know. When Misao did not voice a thing he stood up, his tall bony frame slouching slightly. His body desired sleep this he knew. He felt like he could collapse any minute now, but Misao was right in the fact that he should go see them. "Thank you, for looking after me." Blue watched the very ninja that had been a huge part of her life walk away, heading around the corner towards the restaurant area and a sob broke from her lips. The blade clattered to the ground as Misao rushed after Aoshi, tears streaming from her eyes. When she rounded the corner she slammed right into him, his arms out as though he'd been waiting for her.

"Yokatta, Yokatta ne…" Was all Misao could mumble as she thrust her head into his chest and clutched at his shoulder blades. Aoshi closed his arms around her, one resting against the back of her head while the other held her impossibly closer to his form at the shoulders.

"This Misao, I know very well." Aoshi couldn't help but mutter as he bent his head, placing his chin against the top of Misao's and breathed in her fresh scent. His body was just relaxing when Misao finally stopped crying, but his senses went into alert mode.

"Misao?" Aoshi felt her stiffen and she quickly pushed away from him, her eyes moving towards that voice. Aoshi turned his gaze, but with no panic in his posture as he stared down at a young man, possibly around Misao's age with an umbrella over his head. He lifted it slightly and dark brown almost black eyes starred directly over at him. "An acquaintance of yours?" The man questioned as his head tilted slightly. His dark wavy hair fell away from his pretty boy face and Aoshi watched, feeling like his heart was thumping in his ears when Misao went to him and stood under his umbrella. His emerald eyes didn't miss the unknown man's hand take hold of one of Misao's.

"Ah, Tomoharu-san, this is Shinomori Aoshi, he's my…" Misao was stuck on what to say to that. "…Ah well he was my guardian for while." She laughed lightly. "He's been on a trip around Japan, has been gone for over 12 months you see."

"I see…" Aoshi listened to him voice and showed nothing on his face when it all clicked into place that this was the 'something' that had changed. "Well Shinomori-san, now that you are in Kyoto, you must come to our wedding." There it was, thrown right in his face like he'd just been punched.

"T-Tomoharu-san, he doesn't know about that yet. He's only just returned."

"So I saw." Aoshi continued to stare at him and watched Misao turn her blue eyes to him as well. "He looked quite suspicious when I was on my way here and then it appeared you knew him. So I watched and waited to see what you did."

"O-Oh…"

"She'll be quite the dutiful wife won't she Shinomori-san?" His arm wrapped around Misao's shoulders, not ashamed at showing a soft display of intimacy to strangers.

"T-Tomoharu-san…" Misao muttered, a flush rushing to her cheeks, filled with embarrassment and mortification.

"She dotted on you quite well don't you think?" He was smiling but Aoshi knew that anger, perhaps even jealousy ran beneath that boyish looking face.

"I believe I have detained Misao long enough. I will announce my presence to the others." As Aoshi walked away he heard this Tomoharu voice 'who is he really' but lost the rest of the conversation and headed inside. He was bombarded by Okon and Omasu and couldn't help but grin lightly down at them as they each hugged him before dragging him towards the private tearoom where he knew Shiro, Kuro and Okina would be.

"Okaeri nasai Aoshi-kun!" Aoshi bowed to Okina but the elder ninja ended up slapping him happily on the back.

"Mou, Aoshi-san, what have you been doing to yourself." The antics of Okon and Omasu had not slowed down over the past year as Aoshi was bombarded with their nagging. They'd poked him in the ribs, like older sisters would do and they both fumed as he hadn't been eating properly.

"We are seriously going to have to fatten you up. Just look at the state of you. Shiro, Kuro, food right now!" The women ordered and the smiling men rushed into the kitchen. Aoshi didn't even have time to reject anything as steaming rice and a large bowl of miso soup was placed in front of him.

"A-Arigatou…" He muttered softly and got another slap on his back.

"Eat up my boy, we've got a lot of catching up to do. Okon, bring us some sake, its time to celebrate!" All the Oniwabanshuu members groaned at knowing how Okina got when he was drunk, but begrudgingly Okon brought over a bottle of sake.

"I hear Misao is getting married." Sake spewed from Okina's mouth, Omasu nearly lost the pot of steaming tea and the other three went stone cold silent. Aoshi on the other hand picked up his miso soup and began to drink it down. The hot liquid quenched his dry throat and he closed his eyes for several seconds savouring it. How he missed the aromas wafting about the Aoi-ya restaurant, the flavours that were used in the simplest of dishes. The calmness at just being able to sit down somewhere and not have to worry about a thing eased Aoshi's tense shoulders.

"S-So you met Tomoharu then?" Okina stuttered out, his crinkled eyes watching Aoshi's every move.

"Aa, I did indeed. It appeared he was not happy."

"Why?" Green peeled open and Aoshi picked up the salted plain rice and before shovelling it down his throat he murmured his opinion.

"Perhaps because I have returned." Okina nervously laughed at that and placed his hand on Aoshi's shoulder as he rose to his feet.

"Tomoharu doesn't know everything that has happened between you and Misao-chan. He decided that if Misao wanted him to know then she would inform him. I think it was a shock to him to see someone he'd never seen before hugging his betrothed." Okina said it so lightly and Aoshi knew he was trying to read his actions.

"So, we were being watched then." The elder ninja made a soft 'ack' sound in the back of his throat and quickly left the tearoom, as Aoshi had been the one to trap him instead. The prodigy ninja had certainly grown wiser over his year's absence.

-------------------------

Aoshi was finishing off his second bowl of rice when he heard Misao talking to Tomoharu and his eyes lifted to stare over the rim to look at the man starring at him in the open shoji. Scooping the last of his rice into his mouth, Aoshi placed down the bowl and laid his chopsticks over it. He closed his eyes just as he lifted his teacup to his lips.

"Can I join you for tea Shinomori-san?"

"If you wish, but I'm nearly finished."

"Misao tells me you used to live here." Green stared at dark brown as Tomoharu poured himself a cup of tea. Misao was sitting by his side, a scrunched sort of look over her face.

"Tomoharu-san, this is Aoshi-sama's home. He's always lived here."

"Aoshi-sama? Since when have you been so formal?" His voice grew louder and Aoshi placed down his teacup.

"Since when should a man raise his voice to his future wife?" The room fell quiet, blue and brown starring over at him. "I've lived in the Aoi-ya for longer then you have been born. I grew up alongside those that reside here. Okina is one of my mentors and Misao's late grandfather was and will always be my master."

"Your Master?" Aoshi's eyebrow rose at his confused facial expression and diverted his gaze to Misao. She was chewing on her lip, hands ringing in her lap nervously. Did this man truly not know anything about the organisation?

"I presume you do not know all there is to know about the Aoi-ya. The Oniwabanshuu have granted me a second chance at life and I will not disappoint them."

"Oniwabanshuu? Misao, what is he talking about?" Aoshi rose to his feet, looking down at the jittery Misao and the questioning Tomoharu.

"I am very certain you do not wish for me to be here Tomoharu-san, but I am. No matter where my path in life takes me, I will always return to here, to where I believe and feel I belong." He watched the younger man's jaw set at that. "Your tea is getting cold." Aoshi left his dishes there as Okon told him to do so. He left the room just when Tomoharu snared lightly at Misao, demanding she explain what he'd been talking about. Taking a deep breath Aoshi padded down the hallway and stopped at the stairs.

"Aoshi-san, I've set out your futon for you. Perhaps you should rest. You've had quite a tiring day ne?" He was starring at the smiling face of Omasu and lifted his hand to squeeze one of hers. Her head tilted lightly, just as surprise washed into her warm eyes.

"Thank you for looking after her. It appears she is doing quite well these days." Aoshi left Omasu and headed upstairs towards his old quarters. Her eyes saddened as she watched him move around the corner and out of sight.

"If you only knew Aoshi…" She mumbled to herself before wandering off to do some chores.

-------------------------

Aoshi slid his quarter's open and noticed nothing had changed. Most of his belongings were still scattered about the room, little trinkets or ornaments Misao had found here and there at certain festivals. If it wasn't that then it was new uniforms, haori and hakama placed in his closet. Aoshi's feet padded over the tatami mats and he faced the end of his futon looking down at it. To think he'd be sleeping in an _actual_ futon. At this thought Aoshi sank to his knees and plummeted to his futon, body slamming into it as he made an ungraceful and loud thump. His eyes instantly closed as his head sunk into a soft cushion.

-------------------------

He could of sworn he heard voices behind his closed shoji…and perhaps maybe some in his room but he was far too comfortable, snuggled in the warmth of his blanket, only his black hair on the top of his head poking out from beneath the covers.

"I just need to make sure he's okay." Aoshi shifted slightly at hearing Misao's voice.

"I checked on him earlier." Came another voice, Aoshi's fogged mind not making out whether it was Omasu or Okon. "He's happily sleeping like the dead."

"It's been two days though." Aoshi peeled open an eye and stared into the darkness of his blankets. He'd slept for two days! "Shouldn't you worry about your wedding in a couple days and not Aoshi-san?" Only a couple of days and Misao would be wed to that…

"He may have gone and forgotten me, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about him." This made Aoshi's heart ache. How could she ever think he didn't think of her? He listened to his shoji slide across and held his breath when slippered feet shuffled towards him. The rustling of clothing meant Misao was now kneeling at his side.

"Aoshi-sama…" She whispered in that soft sweet voice that helped him out of the darkness he felt he was in many times on his travels. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Heki desu…"

"Eh, you're awake?" He blinked several times at the pale lighting in his room and looked up at Misao, since she was the one to pull the covers from his face.

"I just woke up now." Aoshi sat up then, cracking his neck slightly and lifted his arms over his head to stretch, something that just wasn't very Aoshi at all. "Have I really slept for two days?" He swallowed several times, his throat was both sore and dry. "What is the time?" Aoshi murmured as he rose from his futon and headed towards the shutters to pry them open, gazing into the sky to predict the time of day.

"A-A-Aoshi-sama!" He glanced back at Misao; noticing her face was the colour of a ripe tomato and turned slightly, ready to ask her what was wrong. However, her hand coming up to cover her eyes and her screechy voice sailed instantly into his ears.

"Don't turn around! You're naked!" Surprised green eyes looked down at his form to realise, yes, he was as naked as the day he was born. Then the single thought of Misao seeing more of a man, and him being the first, then she'd ever seen before.

"Oh…" Aoshi muttered and searched for his discarded robe. Somehow in his sleep he'd reefed it off and now he'd forgotten he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. Without even bothering to try and hide his genitalia Aoshi bent over and picked up his crinkled robe and placed it back on.

"A-Aoshi-sama…?" He finished tying the sash loosely and turned his gaze back down to Misao's bashful glance, the redness still on her cheeks. "Um, about Tomoharu-san…"

"You needn't explain yourself to me."

"But I do!" Aoshi's eyebrow rose as Misao was up on her shins, hands clutched together, those ocean blue eyes wavering under his hard gaze. "Or more importantly I want to…need to in fact." His eyes once more took a quick dive about Misao's fuller figure. She was wearing a sky blue kimono with white sakura stitched around the hemline. Her hair was placed back into a simple ponytail with the shorter strands framing her pretty face.

"If you wish it, I will listen." He watched her nod her head, but then it tilted instantly when his stomach gave off an ungraceful loud grumble, demanding food since he had not had any for two days. Once again his shoulders eased from their tension when Misao's laughter echoed throughout his quarters.

"Maybe we'll get you something to eat first." Unconsciously his hand had gone out to help Misao to her feet and she took it without a single thought. The two moved out of his quarters and downstairs, their fingers still lightly brushing against each other's. Once they reached the shoji heading into the kitchen of the Aoi-ya, Aoshi was directed towards the backyard as Misao insisted on finding him something to eat herself.

Aoshi sat on the back steps, once again overlooking the bathhouse and Okina's flowerless garden. A small smirk reached his lips as the image of a complaining Misao assaulted his senses as he gazed at all the dried leaves on the ground once more.

"Mou, just look at the state of that garden!" Aoshi turned to gaze up at her as she sat across from him, her elegant behaviour baffling him slightly as she placed a tea tray between them. Steaming tea and several riceballs were the assortment of his light meal for now.

"If you would like help in raking, I am here." He watched her nod her head and he picked up a riceball, knowing that Misao was trying desperately to get all her thoughts together. He knew this, for she still chewed nervously on her bottom lip. He almost sighed in relief; glad to see some things still had not changed.

"I'm sorry…" Aoshi blinked over at Misao's slightly hunched form. Her blue-black hair had fallen into her face, covering her expressive eyes from view. "My feelings got in the way of how grateful I was that you came for me."

"You do not need to apologise to me Misao. It is I who should be sorry." Blue finally glanced up at him and Aoshi had to break away. Those very eyes had kept him sane, had saved him so many times that now he couldn't look at them without realising that her gaze, her heart now belonged to another. "I deserved your anger, even if for that moment, for I never understood your feelings for me, not _truly_ understood them."

"You just left…without saying goodbye." It was a soft broken whisper; Aoshi knowing Misao was trying to keep her emotions in check.

"You told me to leave." Her face jerked towards his, her mouth parted, ready to rebuttal what he confessed but Aoshi was too quick and placed an index finger against her pink lips. "I'm sorry I was so selfish to leave just like that. I'd been a fool to think that my past could be cast aside so easily. In truth I was never over it, not truly." Dropping his hand Aoshi placed it against his beating heart. "In here, it was never over. Deep down I always had this sickening feeling that what if Kanryuu was alive, what if he came back, what if he came after those that meant everything to me."

"Aoshi…sama…"

"And he did. The nightmares I'd been having since my return came true. I tried very hard to hide them from you, but in some way I felt you knew about them, but you hadn't a single clue how to bring it up with me. I was glad that you couldn't, for it would only convey to me of how truly weak I am."

"You're not weak!" His eyes closed at the passionate way Misao yelled that to him. The fire of passion that he knew Misao had once had for him began to burn lightly within her being once more. Perhaps it had always been there, just shut off while he'd been gone. Now that he was back, would it return as well?

"I knew that since Kanryuu had returned, to lure me into his twisted game, I couldn't escape it and would have to face it as a warrior…and as a man." Green eyes watched as a delicate thin porcelain hand rose to brush a tear from the corner of blue eyes.

"I never understood you as much as I hoped. I guess I didn't want to come to terms with the fact that I couldn't ever ease your suffering." Without thinking Aoshi grabbed one of Misao's hands and placed it against his cheek, her warm palm connecting with his cool skin.

"That is not true." Misao's cheeks turned a nice hue of pink, Aoshi secretly pleased by it but when her hand slowly moved away from his and went back to her lap, he knew that it was not over yet. After all, Misao hadn't even begun to speak of herself and how she faired in the year he was absent.

"When you left…" Misao softly began, a small shiver brushing over her skin as she went back to the beginning of the days after he'd disappeared. "I became really messed up." Aoshi nodded his head in understanding and waited patiently for her to continue. "To have you leave again, it was a lot different from when I was younger. I understood you wanted to be the strongest, to give the Oniwabanshuu a great name, but still there was always this feeling that you were displeased with me…with who I am for you never asked me to go with you."

"Bloodshed was never meant for you."

"But I am Oniwabanshuu. It's in my blood therefore keeping me away from it only quenched my intrigue about it."

"You are just like your mother." Misao wasn't sure what to say to that.

"I'm not an innocent Aoshi." This made his eyes grow wide. "I ran away many times, wishing to track you down, wanting desperately to go with you. I caused many problems for Jiya and the others. I saw blood back then, a lot of it in fact. On my journey to find you, it was all around me. I travelled with Himura and came upon Saitou for crying out loud!"

"Aa, so I heard."

"I'm no stranger to death that's all I'm saying."

"I know this, but I still wanted to protect you from it." He listened to a small laugh escape her lips as she leaned back on her elbows, eyes focused on the clouds milling by.

"You and Tomoharu-san are truly different." Blue flickered over to him, his attention fully on her. "For many months I just walked about the Aoi-ya not knowing what to do with myself. Jiya told me that Tomoharu-san came to see me everyday, to sit and talk to me even though I wasn't paying any attention to him. After a while, I finally found focus and saw him before me, smelling of sweets and smiling so gaily." Aoshi fought away the twisting sensation in his heart when Misao sighed too wistfully for his liking. "He doted on me like…"

"The way you did me?" Misao nodded silently and turned her eyes towards Aoshi.

"To have so much attention bestowed on me, I didn't know what to do. At first I thought I was suffocating, then I was flattered and slowly I got used to it. So much so that if a day went by where I didn't see his smiling face it just felt…wrong."

"I know what you mean." Aoshi felt offended at Misao's perplexed look. "I do."

"In the suffocating part I bet. I practically smothered you." His lips parted, ready to comment that it was not the only thing he felt, but once again Misao went back into her confessions of Tomoharu. "In some cases I wonder if it was more Omasu and Okon's doing in making me dress in kimono's and go on outings with Tomoharu-san. After awhile I guess I got used to it and it felt…nice. I felt…content with life."

"They suit you well. The kimonos I mean."

"Thank you." Aoshi nodded his head in kind. It was true after all. Sure he'd seen her in yukata and her training uniform and then sometimes just her shorts and her wraps, but the kimono was far more beautiful on her. It made her all that much more…female in his eyes. "I guess it must have been one sunny day, far too hot really and I was fanning myself on the porch and along came Tomoharu with that smile on his face, a bag of sweets in his hand and he asked me to marry him. I was so shocked, I just sat there not sure what to say. I never imagined in my whole life that someone would propose to me like that!"

"It is because you do not like summer very much at all. I'm sure you would have liked a proposal during a blizzard or perhaps even if it were raining. Maybe even something to do with the darkness of the night."

"H-How did you know?"

"You associate those things…with me." He wasn't sure what colour Misao's face was now and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I was a major part of your life, the biggest sometimes, so it would have only been natural that you would have thought up such disastrous weather scenarios or the blackness of the evening with a proposal."

"Winter isn't disastrous." Aoshi smirked at Misao's pout. She was still far too cute for her own good. "And besides rain brings forth life. I love them all."

"I know."

"Tomoharu-san's family owns the lolly store I always visited when we went into the markets together. The clincher for me was all the candy I can eat." Green stared at sparkling blue; laughter held within her gaze, the mood seemed to have lightened. There was still so much to speak of, but for now Aoshi laid back, cradling his head in his hands as he looked up at the roof of the back porch area.

"You always did have a taste for sweet things." Aoshi didn't move, maybe didn't breath for seconds when Misao's head plopped onto his elbow, she lying back as well.

"And you for the bitter."

"It'd be boring if my tastes were like everyone else's."

"You just want to stand out." Misao snapped jokingly back, not being able to help it when she jabbed Aoshi in the side playfully with her elbow.

"Aa, me stand out." He smiled lightly when Misao laughed aloud once more. She died down not long afterwards and shifted her head, he knowing she was looking up at his face.

"We are such opposites."

"Aa…"

"You didn't have to agree so quickly!" Misao fumed as she rolled over, this time lying on her stomach as she looked down at Aoshi's smirking face. She so wanted to brush her hand over his face. The tension she'd always seen on his beautiful face was gone. His travels had certainly changed him and though her heart still felt pain that he left her, it was overjoyed that the darkness within his gaze didn't seem to be detectable anymore. Aoshi witnessed Misao's eyes widen slightly when he raised his right hand to brush it ever so gently down her cheek, fingers tracing over her lips before dropping it behind his head once more.

"Opposites attract…" He said it so softly, sultrily that Misao gulped for air.

"Misao!" Two pairs of eyes moved towards the irritated voice, one faster then the other as once again Tomoharu-san had come across Aoshi and Misao in quite the little predicament. Aoshi quietly and calmly rose to his feet, pulling a flustered Misao with him as she darted her eyes between the two men in her life, her past…and her future.

"I've taken up too much of your time again." Aoshi casually remarked and bent to pick up the forgotten tray. He turned to leave but stopped and looked back at Misao as her smaller hand rested against his forearm.

"Promise me you'll tell me about your travels when you are ready. I want to know, I want to understand."

"I'll only come to you." And Aoshi left, not being able to hide the wicked grin as Misao's cheeks reddened at his open words. He moved towards the shoji, eyes for a mere moment straying over to Tomoharu-san, perhaps a warning in them for if he handled Misao in any forceful way, they would definitely be having words.

-------------------------

Aoshi had spent the better part of the late afternoon reading one of his literature books in his quarters, sipping tea and snacking on foods that Okon or Omasu had quietly brought up to him. He'd decided to leave Tomoharu and Misao alone to do whatever it was that they did together. He'd noticed the fidgeting stare that came from the other Oniwabanshuu members and realised that his being back was interrupting the budding romance. Aoshi knew the others were glad to have him back, but were also praying for Misao's happiness. A lot had happened over the years and many tears had been shed. It was only natural for the others to want Misao to finally be happy. Him being here was confusing her once again. He wasn't the same Aoshi that had left, the one that would hide what he would naturally be thinking. Of course Aoshi still felt his true self was suppressed, but little by little he wanted Misao to see it, to be able to understand that she had helped him become this way.

His thoughts were broken when slight arguing came from the hallway outside his closed shoji. The voices were of course, Tomoharu and Misao. With his book forgotten, Aoshi sat in his chair by the window and quietly listened it. He was certain they did not know he was within his quarters.

"You've hardly spoken to me all afternoon Misao. Are you still thinking of _him_?" The 'him' was practically spat out. Aoshi could just imagine the fuming look on Tomoharu's face.

"A lots happened in the last few days, what do you expect?"

"I expect a little acknowledgement from my soon to be wife."

"And I expect you to understand me a little better then this. You're behaving like a spoilt child." Aoshi nearly fell off his chair at that. In all his life he would have never imagined Misao voicing that. What he could imagine is a swift roundhouse kick to Tomoharu's head and Misao storming off.

"Don't I have a right to? He's been back for a few days and your already infatuated with him again! How do you expect me to behave when all you are doing is going on and on about 'Aoshi-sama this' and 'Aoshi-sama that'. What about all the times we've had together?" For a sheer moment Aoshi felt for Tomoharu. After all, if his soon to be wife's ex-flame who sort of wasn't really a flame at all came back, he'd be agitated as well.

"Have you no faith in me?"

"When I'm up against someone like that? No!" Aoshi stood up from his chair when he noticed Tomoharu's shadow move closer to Misao, his hands resting on her shoulders. "You tell me about past memories, of when you were young, about learning to fight and him watching you and being there to protect you. You never talk about before he went away, about your feelings for him. You speak like its brotherly love when all three of us know better then that!"

"T-Three of us?" Aoshi was by the shoji, wondering if his ki had given him away, but he remembered this was but a guy who would be running a candy store and not a ninja like him.

"You, me and _him_. He's known you for year's Misao, he would not miss the way your eyes light up at seeing him, the way you become this completely different person around him."

"It is not different…" Aoshi softly muttered this just as Misao spoke it to Tomoharu. Emerald eyes noticed Tomoharu took a step away from her.

"I am me when I'm with him. I will always be me when I'm beside him."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying the real Misao isn't all flowers and kimonos. I loved working out in the dojo. I love getting dirty. I'm naturally boisterous." Aoshi placed his head against the wall hearing this. "The Misao that everyone knows happens to love doing spontaneous things! I jumped off a rock face to plummet into the freezing water in only a pair of shorts; not even knowing if there were any sharp rocks at the bottom. Hell, I even proposed to him in front of my entire family and all the customers in the Aoi-ya!" Aoshi peeled his eyes open to stare at the silhouettes of the couple before him.

"This is so…" Tomoharu began, but Misao cut him off.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you all this time. In some way, the way you dotted on me, reminded me of how I was with Aoshi-sama. How I must have suffocated him so many times. All I wanted was for him to see me, to see I was right there, waiting, just waiting for him to come to me, to finally open up to me." The two men listened to her giggle in wonderment. "To think he finally has come to me and I don't know what to do. I always thought I'd be ready to listen to him, to be able to understand him, but it scares me. He scares me so much, but I can't help but be drawn to him. I promised myself that no matter what I'll listen to whatever he has to say. It can be anything, just as long as he knows that he can come to me."

"This man, he's been gone for a full year. Don't you think he's changed? What if it's for the worst? What if he isn't the Aoshi-sama you knew and loved all that time ago."

"He isn't the Aoshi I knew. His travels, his meeting Kanryuu again has changed him."

"His meeting…? You make it sound so casual. We could be talking about murder here Misao!" Aoshi was now aware that Misao had spoken a little about him and his past with Kanryuu to Tomoharu.

"That's right, I could be talking about murder, but that man has seen through so much death that maybe, just maybe Kanryuu deserves to be murdered."

"Misao this is not like you at all." Aoshi watched as she slapped his hand away.

"How do you know? You don't know how Aoshi was gunned down by Kanryuu, how he was shot three times in the legs, unable to move, facing death and having to watch the four men that meant everything in the world to him be gunned down just to protect him. Do you know how worthless, how weak he felt for not being able to protect them? They were his comrades…his brothers!" The passion in Misao's voice, the sadness Aoshi was sure would be spilling across her face made his knees weak. "Even if Kanryuu's blood is staining his hands, I will hold them close, treasure them for he has returned, for he has returned to me." Aoshi gripped the shoji knowing that Misao never wanted him to spill any more blood, but she would accept it even if it tore at her insides.

"I didn't know."

"Of course not because you never wanted to listen. In the end it was all about what you wanted right? The perfect trophy wife who is good at cooking and taking orders. Someone who isn't loud and temperamental and who could actually be content with running a sweet shop for the rest of her life."

"You never wanted to tell me anything!" The shouting grew, Aoshi certain the others downstairs could now hear it. "Do you still love him Misao?" Tomoharu's voice had gone eerily soft.

"I…"

"Do you…still love him?" He repeated, his brown eyes blazing at the tears rushing down Misao's reddened cheeks.

"Tomoharu…please…"

"DO YOU STILL LOVE HIM?" Aoshi's jaw clenched when the younger man shook Misao a little too roughly for his liking, demanding an answer out of her.

"YES! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HIM!" She'd returned the yell with her own. As much as it swelled in Aoshi's heart to hear it, his hand had already reefed his shoji across, fire burning in his emerald gaze as brown and blue turned to gaze at him in shock.

"I suggest you remove your hands if you wish to keep them in one piece." Misao stepped away from Tomoharu and he swiftly turned away and headed downstairs and out the side shoji to obviously cool off.

"Is everything alright?" A tentative voice called from downstairs.

"Everything is fine." Aoshi replied and swiftly directed Misao down the hallway and into her quarters. When he slid the shoji closed, he went towards her desk in the corner. A jug of water and a basin were situated on top of it and he poured the water into the basin. As she quietly, too quietly in fact, sat in her western chair by her window Aoshi dampened a cloth and brought it to her. When she did not take his offering, Aoshi kneeled on one knee, lifting her blotched face ever so gently and brushed the moist cloth over her cheeks.

"Did he hurt you Misao?" When she shook her head negatively, another question popped out before he could stop it. "Has he ever hurt you?" Her eyes darted to his and quickly Aoshi shook his head. "It is not my business, you don't need to answer me."

"Did you…hear everything?"

"It was spoken quite loudly that even if I was in the bathhouse, I am certain I would have heard it all."

"You're just trying to make me feel better." Misao mumbled in mortification.

"Perhaps…" She made that cute little pout she was so very good at and Aoshi continued on. "I was coming to ask whether you had time to listen." He observed her eyes light up, just as Tomoharu had voiced and she nodded her head vigorously. "I'm not sure where to begin really." Aoshi mumbled out but got up from his kneeling position when Misao walked over to her already laid out futon and sat on it, her legs curled to one side.

"Come sit with me and start from the beginning." She pat the vacant section beside her and Aoshi took the invitation and sat down, legs spread out in front of him, one ankle crossed over the other, his yukata parting open to reveal his tanned skin beneath. His hands were splayed out behind him, holding him up as he stared out the window and not at Misao.

"I headed south, a gut feeling that Kanryuu would not head back to familiar territory. His game was to disadvantage me…and it worked well for the longest of time. I went around in circles, became very agitated and angry. Days became a blur to me as it all rolled into one big joke of Kanryuu's. I must have stopped in a small nameless village and listened intently to the conversations that were going on. Finally his name popped up and my blood boiled at the mere mention of it. I nearly killed the stranger for any information he could provide me. In the end I gave him what little money I had left for his troubles."

"You did not fair well at all." Aoshi listened to Misao voice, his eyes moving towards her hand as it unabashedly pressed against his side, obviously feeling his ribs.

"I was more engrossed in killing him then eating." Aoshi didn't miss the flinch from Misao's shoulders. "It must have been three months before I came across a single person, an elderly man to be exact as I saw him sitting in the middle of nowhere, within the dense forest, meditating of all things. His eyes opened and for a minute I just stood there, remembering Makimachi-sama. His smile was so warm that he didn't object when I sat in front of him, weapon and all and mediated along side him. It had become the best part of my trip so far."

"So far?" Aoshi nodded his head, eyes drifting back to the outside world.

"The elder man took me to his home, to where he lived peacefully with his son. I was fed, had my first bath in…you don't want to know how long. The next day I left not even telling them of why I was travelling. I never saw them again, even after I finished my business with Kanryuu. I went back to thank them and only found the hut I stayed in and nobody there. Perhaps in some strange way it _was_ your grandfather and your father who were trying to speak to me. That small amount of time I spent with them refocused my senses and I went back on the hunt for Kanryuu. It was around the first snowfall that I discovered myself into another town, my bones stiff, my muscles ached and I was so hungry. I came across a dirty alleyway and collapsed against some boxes. In my weak state I'd listened to people walk by, commenting on a new 'western' man within the town, he scarring several people out of their businesses. Just the way they described him I knew it had to be Kanryuu. I was so much more closer than I'd ever been." Aoshi's hands fisted before one opened to press against his throat.

"That is from him isn't it?" Green met painful blue and Aoshi quietly nodded his head.

"I had been so sick and tired of waiting that I became my own bait and had Kanryuu's goons take me to him. I remember being tied up, a sack thrown over my head and I was placed in a caged cell like an animal. The room was completely dark and I had no idea how much time went by. A candle was only ever lit when I was beaten." Aoshi held Misao's hands as they clutched his, she wanting to give him strength to proceed with his tale. "I took it all for so long that I was surprised my body didn't just give up in the end. I was certain I had many broken bones, a severe concussion and several cuts and bruises. I can still feel it all."

"In your heart?"

"Iie… I never gave my body enough time to recuperate. I stayed in bed for several days, but I needed to go."

"Where'd you stay?"

"Saitou's…" Aoshi softly grinned at Misao's shocked expression.

"S-Saitou's?"

"Aa… It was mainly his wife more then he of course. Saitou would never allow anyone to stay within his own home, but Tokio-san has quite the power over him."

"Sugoi…" Aoshi listened to Misao mumble, she still looking baffled about that news.

"I waited for Kanryuu to come to me alone. My movements were restricted since my knee was twisted very painfully, as I couldn't walk at all. It was extremely hard to breathe as well. I was certain several of my ribs had been cracked too. One thing that Kanryuu always forgot was who I truly am. I'm a ninja and ninjas have many skills. He never knew that I was watching him, observing his every move. He never realised that every time he came to watch his goons' beat me up that I was edging closer and closer towards the door to the cage I'd been locked away in. Kami-sama must have been on my side when Kanryuu came by himself. He'd previously seen me curled on the floor, blood pooling around me, and thought that I would have just been there when he came the next time. I'd crawled to remain behind the doorway and armed myself."

"With what?" Aoshi could tell a small amount of excitement was within Misao as she intently listened to him. Fear was the main factor, she not sure if she could handle what he did to Kanryuu, instantly thinking the worst possible and most painfully slow death.

"Though I was without my kodachi he never knew I carried kunai with me."

"Kunai?"

"Aa… Your kunai to be exact." Misao's eyes widened at this knowledge. "I had taken several with me, so I wouldn't forget those that waited for my return." Misao chewed on her lip hearing this. "When Kanryuu entered the cage I saw nothing but blood. Every small ounce of strength I had left came out at once and I continuously stabbed at Kanryuu. He wailed in pain, but never the pain that I had been through. He screamed for his lackey's and they came running, but your kunai took care of them easily."

"A-Aoshi-sama…" Her hands shook as she pulled them from his and lifted them to cup his face. The anguish, the pain, the guilt, the anger, it was all there once more for her to plainly read within his darkened eyes. "Don't be afraid to tell me everything." In truth she was more afraid he'd loose it before he go to the end. How much pain must his heart, body and soul be going through to have to relive through it all once more, just so she could fully understand him. "I'll always be here for you." And she hugged him, desperately. For the first time he'd been back Misao had thrown herself into his chest and clutched possessively at his shoulders, head tucked into his neck breathing in his spicy scent. Just the feel of her made Aoshi go on, his arms still stretched behind him, now holding the both of them up.

"When I finally overpowered Kanryuu I blacked out. I woke up to darkness once more and felt around the flooring. I came upon Kanryuu's body and knew he had what I desperately needed. He'd not gained consciousness at all and remained caked in blood. I couldn't even make out his face for all the damage I'd done to him. I sat over him, every fibre in my being telling me to kill him for if he escaped again and came after you once more, I wouldn't be worthy enough to live for I didn't protect you." Misao's arms tightened around him, silent tears falling against his skin. "I sat there, arms raised above my head, kunai glinting within the pale flickering light and…I stopped."

"You what?" She pushed away from him, starring openly into his gaze, eyes puffy and red once more.

"I couldn't do it. I was that pathetic I couldn't kill the very man who destroyed the life I once led. I couldn't kill him…because of you."

"M-Me…?"

"I never want to remember the time I spent in that cell, waiting for the perfect time to strike. I never want to have to remember it ever again, but what I mostly don't want to ever see is fear in your eyes." He watched her eyes well up with hundreds of tears once more. "The thought of you, the words you spoke to, no matter how much they ate at your insides, telling me it was alright to kill him made me stop and think. If I were to kill him, I would become a monster that could never return to what he had finally discovered." Aoshi cupped his hands against Misao's face, a genuine serene look washing over his features. "A life alongside the one I treasure the most."

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao bawled, her sobs making her hiccup.

"Thank you for saving me." She was back in his arms and Aoshi took in a deep breath. "This Misao I know very well indeed." He softly confessed again as his arms wrapped around her too. "When I finally left the cage, I took the unconscious Kanryuu with me, dragging his body along the flooring. When I came upon the exit and bashed it open with my already injured shoulder, it was snowing. It was so soft, so pure that I collapsed in it, the coolness numbing my aching body and once again passed out. I woke up with Saitou looking down at me with that wolfish grin and a cigarette between his fingers. He all but dragged me to the room they kept Kanryuu locked in. There he asked me what I wanted to do with him."

"He gave you a choice?" Misao muttered against his warm skin.

"Shocking I know, but in the end we made a deal."

"A deal with the wolf? I don't know if I like the sound of that." A soft chuckle escaped Aoshi's lips as he had thought that when he hobbled away after leaving Saitou's home.

"We had a truce. The Oniwabanshuu would help out with regards to intelligence he required in the future and he would make sure that Kanryuu died of natural causes within a cell in a secluded area not known to me or any of his officers."

"W-What if he escapes?"

"If he did, I'd cut Saitou's balls off."

"A-Aoshi-sama…that's…crude." She was shocked those words had passed his lips and stared back at him. The darkness in his eyes had disappeared.

"It was part of my deal, as was his telling me I could try, but he'd whip me like the dog I was first."

"And that's what you call a truce?" Misao questioned in bafflement. "You men are certainly strange creatures." She muttered mainly to herself.

"He asked about you." She silently blinked at him, waiting for him to continue. "I informed him that I'd made sure you stayed away. I cut ties completely, not sending any response, because I didn't want you coming after me and finding out just how twisted Kanryuu had made me." Misao nodded in understanding at this. "I've spent the past 3 months wandering from place to place, trying to grow and mature and searching for something within me."

"Something…?"

"Aa… I even returned to where I first buried Hannya and the others. I stayed there for the longest of time, just sitting by those headstones and talking to them. To me, parts of their souls would still be connected to that forest, to those headstones. I spoke of Okina and the others, and of you. How you'd grown up, matured over the years. I told them of how proud you made me, how proud you would have made them."

"Keep talking like this…and I'm going to cry again." Aoshi smirked and this time he leaned towards her, his forehead resting against her shoulder.

"I spent countless hours talking about what I was feeling, how much I wanted them to be here with me. To go back to how things used to be, but then that wouldn't be living at all. The past will always be left in the past and that I cannot change no matter how much it pains me. Their deaths I still need to come to terms with, but now I truly believe they did not die in vain. They protected me because they wanted me to live, to continue a life with the one who I'd never be able to forget, with the one I'd left behind to protect from my inner demons." Misao squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her head against Aoshi's while her arms lifted up to wrap around his shoulders once more. "I _do_ love you Misao, I truly, _unbelievably_ do."

"Aoshi…" Misao's heart was thumping in her ears, her entire body tingling and yet she shook from all that was being said. She didn't want to let him go when he pulled away, those crystallised green orbs of his burning into her gaze and possibly straight into her soul.

"Throughout all that has happened, please do not doubt how much you mean to me. I never voiced it, because I never felt worthy of your love, of any love whatsoever." He pressed his fingers to her lips stopping whatever it was she was about to say. Aoshi knew that if he didn't spill his guts now, spill his heart, he thought there would never be another time to do so. "Whether I felt worthy or not didn't matter because you would love me regardless. I spent the last part of my journey discovering this and much more. You aren't just part of my life…" Aoshi couldn't help but initiate the embrace this time, almost wondering if his grip was squeezing the breath out of her. "…you _are_ my life Misao." She sobbed hysterically within his embrace. How long had she been waiting for him to voice this? Too long Aoshi knew.

-------------------------

He didn't know how long they stayed that way, but when Aoshi finally let go of Misao, he'd noticed she'd actually cried herself to sleep. Gently Aoshi placed her onto her futon, fingers brushing softly over her face before leaning over to press a kiss against her forehead.

"The rest, I leave in your hands." Aoshi stood up and headed for the shoji. He pulled it across to see Tomoharu leaning against the wall opposite Misao's room. His head was bowed and Aoshi stepped out of the room and slid the shoji across.

"You're ruining everything." Tomoharu murmured to Aoshi, his brown eyes rising to look up at the taller man.

"I've told Misao all that has been unsaid for over 10 years. It is now up to her to decide."

"What if she still wishes to be my bride?"

"Then I will accept and respect her decision like a man. Do you think you are mature enough to do the same?" Brown eyes narrowed, trying to calculate what Aoshi was saying but failing instantly. The man was far too hard for him to ever predict or understand.

"She will always be the one I love." Tomoharu confessed back, hands fisting at his sides.

"I would gladly die to protect her. Could you?" When Aoshi received no reply he left the man standing there and moved back into his own quarters. He would not admit to how vulnerable and raw he felt right now. His battered heart was now within her delicate hands. Would she hold it dearly or crush it within her grip?

-------------------------

The day had arrived for Misao's wedding to Tomoharu. Or what _should_ have been their wedding day. Instead the Aoi-ya was blissfully quiet, closed for several days, everyone needing to unwind after all the drama that had occurred over the short period of time.

Soft footsteps could be heard moving from within the Aoi-ya as the back shoji slid across. Misao found Aoshi sitting on the back porch steps looking out into the baron garden. She moved towards the quiet man, kneeled behind him and placed her arms around his shoulders, her chin resting atop his left shoulder. She was pleased when his hand had risen to caress one of her bare arms, the sleeve of her kimono having fallen away.

"Was there ever any doubt in your mind that I wouldn't come back to you?" Misao quietly whispered into his ear.

"Of course…" He confessed, being the changed man that he was.

"I heard that you'd die to protect me." Aoshi slightly turned his head at her words. So Tomoharu had told her of their small conversation. "Looks like someone deserves a smack for saying something as careless as that."

"Misao…" He began, but her lips against his cheek stopped him.

"I can protect myself, but if there is doubt in your mind that I cannot, then you better start teaching me _sensei_."

"Aa…" Aoshi muttered, eyes drifting towards the garden as he and Misao witnessed the first snowfall together.

-------------------------

(**TBC)**

**Stage Seven – Pleasant Changes**

Authors Notes: Thank you to all for sticking around for this. I have two chapters to go, but the last two will not be as painfully long as this. Its 19 pages filled with mixed emotions – I felt them all. I got very carried away with this part of the series, so I hope too many aren't disappointed in it. A big hug goes to my Oneesan once again for putting up with me.


	7. Pleasant Changes

**Stage Seven – Pleasant Changes**

**By: Shin Sankai**

----------------------------

With a pout on her face Misao walked away from the empty quarters that belonged to her beloved Shinomori Aoshi. She'd gotten up extra early to surprise him with breakfast on this chilly morning but came to his quarters to find it deserted. She wondered whether the man slept at all, since for the past several weeks she'd been trying to catch him sleeping, to be there so she could awaken him, to gaze upon his dishevelled features openly. Of course Misao was a little hesitant in the fact that the last time she checked on Aoshi, back when he'd first returned he'd woken up naked and permanently etched his physique into her brain. Misao was certain not a day went by where she would look at him, as he quietly strolled the markets with her or spent time in Okina's garden and the image of the gorgeous man naked would assault her senses. He'd definitely caught her starring and blushing, but he knew not to ask…and maybe because he already knew what the answer was.

Moving down the stairs Misao took the breakfast tray back into the kitchen and gave the meal to Shiro and Kuro. She stepped back into the hallway and came upon the bundled up Okina. The poor man was fighting off a cold.

"Just starring at you makes me cold Misao-chan, put something over that kimono!" He complained as he walked passed, an empty pot of tea carried in one hand while the other clutched at a blanket thrown over his shoulders.

"I'm fine, besides, oldies feel the cold more then the youngies." She poked her tongue out at Okina and dashed off before he could inflict revenge on her. She stepped out onto the back porch to try and locate Aoshi. He wasn't avoiding her this she knew, but clearly something was on his mind. There had been several times where she'd gotten within inches of him, looking him over as he was lost in thought and when her hand would caress his arm or cup his shoulder she would literally jerk him from his revere.

Standing on the back steps Misao looked out into the snow-covered yard. To the left was the bathhouse, Misao not sure if she was game enough to look for Aoshi there, knowing he'd be soaking (nakedly) in the steaming ofuro. Instantly an image came to her but Misao quickly squashed it. In front of her, several cobbled stones away was the dojo, all closed up for winter, so it was likely he wasn't there either. This of course only left one place as Misao slipped on her geta and trudged through the soft snow to come upon her family's shrine.

Moving carefully up the sleek stairs Misao slid the shoji open wider and found Aoshi kneeled before her parents and her grandfather with incense burning around him. Her head tilted slightly as she took in his attire. He was formerly dressed in black hakama and a dark purple haori with his family crest stitched into it; the crest situated between his shoulder blades at the base of his neck.

"Aoshi…?" Misao whispered his name, not truly wishing to disturb him but wanting to know why he was here as well. It had taken her the past three weeks to drop the honorific from his name, he telling her to do so. It was a moment in their lives of them becoming equals again, of the two of them drawing closer romantically. Of course the 'sama' would slip out every now and then, but mainly when Misao got annoyed. It rarely happened since Aoshi seemed to comply with her wishes to accompany her into the markets or build snowballs to help her fight off the six children she frequently played with. Their families were good customers of the Aoi-ya and Misao did love children after all, so when they wanted to play she was all for stopping her studying of becoming a true lady and went back to being a child, even if only for an afternoon.

The image of when she had the six children gang up on Aoshi and dump all the snowballs onto him made her lips twitch as she gazed upon his kneeling form. She remembered his eyes had grown wide as six energetic children literally jumped on him, making him step back in surprise, but not noticing the slight trench that had been made as he tumbled into the snow. It warmed Misao's heart to see him so caught off guard. It was still very rare to see after all. The children caked him with snowballs and then ran away, all hiding behind her as Aoshi got to his feet and looked over at them, his smouldering gaze locking with her laughing blue orbs. What had been the most surprising and shocking moment of all and what lodged into Misao's heart forever was Aoshi doing the unexpected. Instead of brushing off the snow and heading inside to warm up, the six foot tall man darted towards her, top speed, in a blur of dark colours and literally dived into her shocked body. By this time the children had scattered, squealing with laughter as they watched the "grown ups" tumble into the snow. Aoshi had taken the brunt of the fall and the two rolled to a stop with Misao under Aoshi, her wide eyes catching a wicked grin forming upon his lips.

'_Not what you expected, ne Misao?' _It was voiced so huskily that she was literally lost for words. She was under the man she loved, pressed into the cold snow as it seeped into her clothing and yet she didn't care. Her gloved hands were resting against his shoulder blades while Aoshi had one wrapped around her waist and the other at the back of her head. This moment in time, their time together couldn't have been more perfect as it began to snow around them. She didn't know what happened to the children after that, too mesmerised with snowflakes falling against Aoshi's silky black hair and his pure green eyes not for one moment breaking from hers. Before she could even blink chilled lips fell upon hers as Aoshi kissed the life out of her. She'd felt like she floated to heaven and back because before she knew it she was being helped up from the snow. Aoshi always did make her loose control of her senses and her surroundings.

She was brought out of her past thoughts when she felt the warmth of Aoshi's larger body close to hers. He was standing in front of her, looking oh so handsome in traditional attire. It appeared whatever he'd been doing was now complete. The incense still burned, giving off a nice musky scent and he led her out of the shrine, closing it shut and then headed down the stairs. Misao however did not join him and stood silently looking at his strong wide shoulders. He had an umbrella over his head, warding off the flurries of snow falling from the clouds above.

"Is everything okay Aoshi? Why are you here?" Misao couldn't help but question from her position on the steps and watched the man turn around to look back up at her.

"I have not paid my respects to your family in a long time. I also went to ask for their permission."

"Permission?" Two pairs of eyes turned to look at Okina as he stood on the back porch looking at the both of them. He was still wrapped in his blanket and a steaming cup of tea was clasped between his chilled fingers.

"Aa, to see whether I had their approval to ask for Misao's hand in marriage." Blue orbs went insanely wide at the way Aoshi so blatantly voiced it. By now the other Oniwabanshuu had come to stand beside Okina.

"A-Aoshi…" Misao mumbled, tears welling in her eyes when he faced her once more, his future path seemed so clear as he gazed upon Misao, her blue-black hair blowing in the cold wintry breeze. He didn't very much like her wearing no haori in such cool weather as the snow drifted about, probably dampening her clothing. However, with that thought aside in front of all those that resided here, in front of her family, his family, _their_ family, Aoshi locked gazes with Misao and effortlessly voiced his true desire.

"Will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife Misao?" She was down the stairs and in his arms before he could blink twice. The umbrella had been knocked from his gloved hand and Misao thrust her arms over his shoulders, her feet dangling from the ground as she nodded her head and sobbed into his left ear. There were cheers coming from the porch and Aoshi was certain her heard a mumbled 'about time too' but let it pass as he hugged Misao to his warmer and larger body.

"This isn't just because you want to protect me right?" Aoshi tightened his embrace at Misao's joking question and murmured his reply.

"You know its not." The two were pried from their moment together as Okon and Omasu stole Misao away, instantly directing her into the bathhouse so she wouldn't catch a chill and to discuss many things that Aoshi couldn't even begin to imagine. He however was led back into the Aoi-ya and watched as Okina, Shiro and Kuro broke out the sake. Aoshi would allow them to drink, but he never did take up some of their offerings, as he would only partake in the drinking of sake when he and Misao would share a cup together at their ceremony.

----------------------------

Aoshi and Misao hadn't caught sight of each other until the evening, when everyone gathered for dinner. The Aoi-ya would reopen tomorrow and Okina was ready to welcome all customers and gladly inform them of the up coming wedding which would occur soon.

"Ji-Jiya not everyone has to know…a-and its not like the wedding is occurring in the next week or so." Misao tried to sheepishly confess. She was sitting across from Aoshi, not brave enough to stare up into the very eyes that were quietly observing her. She wondered what those eyes took in, what they were thinking as they gazed upon her, what they saw in her, but her mission at the moment was Okina and the way he happily drank more sake and shouted to the small occupants of the Aoi-ya how all of Kyoto would know about this wedding. "YOU'RE NOT LISTENING AT ALL!" Misao shouted and ran out of the private eating quarters. It was of course up to Aoshi to go after her. Okina had waved him to go bring back his future wife. He decided to let the comment pass and quietly placed down his chopsticks and left the celebration to the others.

Aoshi listened to Misao's pounding footsteps as they headed upstairs and to where she felt safe when she was angered, he remembering this from when she were a small child. Making his way up after her, Aoshi found her within his quarters, standing by the opened window, hands tucked into the sleeves of her soft red kimono. Walking inside, Aoshi stood behind her, hands pressed softly against her shoulders.

"He just makes me so mad sometimes."

"Okina's just excited."

"I know that, but can't he hear what I want, what we want?" She faced Aoshi now, looking up at his slightly tilted head. She watched him lean down, their foreheads touching.

"And what do _we_ want?"

"We don't want something big or lavish." Misao grinned up at Aoshi, standing on her tiptoes so their lips were even as she lightly brushed them against his. "We have been waiting a long time for both of us to get our acts together. Now that its finally happened I want to be selfish and only enjoy the moment with those that are closest to us. I'd like to think we could have it in spring, so we can be amongst the garden in full bloom again, this a symbol of our new lives together." Misao listened to a soft short-lived chuckle from Aoshi's throat as he bent to pick her up, twirling her around in a full circle.

"Aa, I wished for it to be in spring as well." He observed a bright smile flash over her kissable, intoxicating lips as they had been thinking the exact same thought. "I'll speak with Okina about it." Aoshi placed Misao back on her feet and led her towards his shoji, intending to take her back downstairs. "Is there anything else you would like?" He questioned her softly. Misao loved how he would always make sure she was happy with everything and anything, especially when they'd be spending their lives together. She loved it even more that as he stared openly down at her, his hand had unconsciously linked with one of hers, she noticing the way he'd grown fond of being able to touch or kiss her when they were alone. Just starring silently up at him, Misao knew in that instant she only wanted one specific thing…just him…all to herself.

"Let me stay tonight, in your quarters…with you." If he was surprised, Aoshi never did show it and when he didn't say anything, Misao began to fidget. "I know it's not right and I know it isn't proper but I just…I just want to be with you!" She never needed to go any further in her explanations as Aoshi bent down, drawing her lips into a searing kiss as his hand slid the shoji closed.

----------------------------

The next day came with the sun gleaming into Aoshi's private quarters. One hazy green eye cracked open to look upon the melting snow that was covering the tree outside his window. His eyes then trailed down to the warm, soft "lump" slumped happily over his bare chest. A sigh broke from her lips and Aoshi lifted a hand to trace lightly over her forehead, brushing soft bangs from her closed fluttering eyes. They opened to blink sleepily up at him and a serene smile formed across her mouth.

"Ohayoo…" Misao whispered softly. Aoshi felt her body twitch as he observed her stretch within his futon, her skin rubbing erotically against his own before she slumped her naked chest across his broad chest once more.

"Ohayoo…" Aoshi murmured back, his eyes narrowing slightly as he didn't like the idea of Misao sitting up, her warm skin away from his. He had liked the idea that they could possibly stay in bed longer, but as Misao's eyes were trained to the rare blue sky in winter, he knew she would want to head into the markets before it snowed. What Aoshi _did _like however was the fact that Misao was sitting before him, not a single ounce of embarrassment at the fact she was naked before his eyes, nor did she hide the fact that her gaze ended up trailing down his lean physique to blatantly stop against his groin. "Misao, must you keep starring?" Aoshi questioned the far too quiet young woman before him.

"Ah, gomen, its just…fascinating." She mumbled out, a pink hue gracing her cheeks.

"Fascinating?" He repeated and fisted his hands that were currently lying limp at his sides when fluttering fingers decided to caress in intrigue.

"Well yes, I mean, I never saw it last night and now realise that _that _was inside of me." He sat up and lifted Misao's hand away. He knew she would be sore and her wandering fingers were not helping to calm him down any.

"Well…" Aoshi wasn't quite sure how to comment, but did the best he could. "Its alright if you wish to ask questions Misao, so don't be embarrassed. Just know that last night was perfectly natural for a man and a woman to partake in such a way when they desire each other so passionately."

"You passionately desire me?" Misao feebly asked, heart thumping heavily within her chest.

"In more ways then one." The words were muttered aloud before Aoshi could stop them and his eyes grew wide behind messy black bangs. Misao's blue orbs were wide as well, her lips had parted into an o shape and her cheeks flushed brighter. "Ah, we should dress and then take a stroll into the markets to buy supplies for the restaurant." He removed himself from his futon and headed to his cupboard, slight mortification at the words that had slipped out. He'd always been so in control but with Misao finally his and she looking oh so pretty sitting naked at his side, the words had literally popped out. His jaw set when giggles came from his futon and he dared not look back as he was certain Misao was rolling around in fits.

"I love you _so_ much Anata." Aoshi stopped his hand from picking a pair of his purple pants as he jerked around to look over and down at Misao. She was still kneeling in his futon, one hand strategically placed between her legs while the other was wiping what he guessed were laughter tears from her eyes. Her blue orbs opened to sparkle over at him and the shy endearing smile he'd seen a couple times before graced her lips once more. He'd instantly walked back over, only a haori within his left hand as his right cupped Misao's chin, tilting her head back as he bent down, lips fusing over hers. The kiss was gentle and sugary sweet, allowing a glimpse of the passion he felt for her to linger there.

"Place this on and head to the bathhouse to cleanse yourself. I'm sure you are sore."

"My legs feel like jelly." Misao mumbled as Aoshi helped her to her feet. She marvelled at the way he took care of her, the way he placed her into one of his hanten and then preceded to use one of the many ties he had for his training outfits and secured the larger robe (on her petite form) over her naked flesh. Aoshi moved away and pulled out a fundoshi from a chest of drawers.

"C-Can I keep this?" He turned green eyes towards Misao as she pressed the long sleeves of his hanten into her face, her eyes looking over the dark blue cloth at him.

"It is one of the few clothing I own that has my family's crest etched into it." As he continued to stare at Misao, he knew she would be biting her lip and nakedly, once again, walked back towards her, his hands cupping her shoulders. "If you wish to have it, I will give it to you as a gift, for you will soon be part of the Shinomori family."

"Shi-Shinomori…" Aoshi listened to her mumble. He bent his head; slight worry etching into his heart when her eyes welled with tears. He leaned down as she let off a soft hiccup, her hands still covering the lower half of her face from view. "I-I'm going to be…Shi-Shinomori Misao…" Aoshi was greeted with tears, hiccups and squeals as Misao jumped up, arms moving around his shoulders to hold him close once more.

"Mi-Misao…?" He still had a long way to go before understanding female emotions.

"Shinomori Misao… Shinomori Misao… Shi-no-mori Mi-sa-o… Doesn't it sound great?" She was laughing gaily into his ear an Aoshi let out the deep breath he'd been holding and secured his arms around her waist.

"Aa…it sounds _real_ good."

"I hope you two aren't doing anything naughty in there?" Came the cheeky voice of Okina, breaking the moment. Aoshi let go of Misao and got dressed, all the while aware that she was watching the way his muscles moved as he glided his clothing over his body. When he was done he raked a hand through his hair before pulling the shoji across and found the all-knowing and grinning Okina. Leading the elder man away from his quarters, to allow Misao to go to her own room without being bombarded by questions, he began to inform Okina of their definite plans about the wedding.

----------------------------

As the winter weeks passed by, the blossoming couple spent many evenings together in Aoshi's quarters. Misao had reasoned that she might as well get most of her belongings and transfer them into his quarters since he had the bigger room and she would soon be residing here and it would then become _their_ quarters. She had pouted up at him voicing this and as she stood before him in her white robe and his hanten, it being resized to fit her petite frame, how could he refuse her anything?

----------------------------

Okina still complained and whined about the wedding plans, all the way up until the first day of spring when the ceremony would be taking place. Aoshi had been dressed for hours and wore the outfit his late grandfather had given him. When the last of his living family had died, Aoshi had drifted away to seek out his fortune, or in this case his martial arts skills and had come upon the Aoi-ya and Makimachi-sama. Though he would always remember and respect his linage and where he came from, this place, right here and now was his one true home. He slipped on his grandfather's haori, noticing how well it fit. He was wearing black hakama that had been found within the same box that housed the haori and seemed it was to only be worn on special occasions. A special occasion couldn't get any grander then what was about to occur in Aoshi's eyes and so he brushed his black fingerless gloved hands over the old but soft and delicate material.

A knock against the frame of his shoji brought Aoshi to attention. His eyes flickered over to the short shadow against the screen and knew instantly who it was.

"You may enter Himura." He was greeted by the smiling face of Himura Kenshin, the very man that had helped save him long ago in Shishio Makoto's residence and allowed him to return back to the Aoi-ya. He owed a great debt to the short man before him and didn't know where to begin in paying it off.

"Just be happy and live, that is all I would ask of you Aoshi-san." It was also very uncanny in Aoshi's mind when it appeared the ex-hitokiri battousai knew what he was thinking about at times as well.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." It was about time that Aoshi thanked the man and formerly bowed to the now wide purple-eyed samurai, who for once did not have his sword at his side.

"Maa, Maa Aoshi-san, there is no need for such formalities. In fact it is time for the ceremony, that it is." He moved away from the opened shoji, right hand out gesturing Aoshi to exit his room. Instead the taller man headed for a small rectangular box which had been sitting on his desk and took it with him and made the redhead 'oro' lightly when he moved passed the stairs and stood in front of Misao's old quarters.

"A-Ano, Aoshi-san?" Kenshin mumbled as he watched the ninja tap against the frame. There were scrambling noises when Aoshi voiced his presence and a complaining Omasu cracked the shoji opened just slightly to peek outside.

"You cannot see her yet!" She complained and blinked owlishly at the delicate dark wooden box Aoshi was holding out for her to take.

"Please pass this onto Misao and inform her that the women who are to be the wives of the Shinomori men are to wear this item."

"But, what if it doesn't go with her kimono?" Okon yelled from within the quarters and Aoshi listened to Misao tell Omasu to take the item he brought and get back over here to help her tie the 'freaking' obi. His lips quirked at her words and he left it within Omasu's capable hands and headed downstairs with the ever-smiling Himura accompanying him.

----------------------------

Aoshi kneeled on his shins, a plain white cloth covering a part of the lush green grass within Okina's garden. His eyes glanced around, flowers blooming in blues, purples, reds and yellows and his ears caught the joyous songs of birds. The day was perfect, the sun drifting pleasantly through soft fluffy clouds that didn't promise rain to ruin the afternoon. His back went straight as the small crowd of 20 guests stopped chatting. He instantly knew Misao; _his_ Misao was currently walking towards his kneeled form. A flurry of white clothing caught the corner of his eye and he couldn't help but turn to look up at her glowing form as she kneeled onto the white cloth beside him. The wedding garb she wore, he had seen it before and it clicked into place as it belonged to her late mother. He had remembered helping her fold away the delicate outfit, one that made him awestruck at its beauty and listened to the woman he admired mumble that it would go to her daughter, for when she married the man she loved, she would only be dressed in this.

"You're facing the wrong way…_anata_." Misao whispered under her breath, for only Aoshi to hear as her sparkling sapphire eyes locked with his deep green ones. At the turning of her head, his eyes drifting from her glowing face to her neck, where he'd caught a glimpse of black chord and then nodded his head. He turned to face the elder monk from the temple he frequented when he first came back. He had been the one to tell him that sunlight had been most appropriate for a man such as he…and Aoshi finally understood his words.

When the ceremony began, Aoshi's hand had drifted over to rest over Misao's left one. He did not move it away for a single moment as his eyes looked past the monk and into the sky hoping those that he loved and respected were witnessing this event with them, while his ears took in all that was being voiced.

Their lives together and the small life growing within her (it not noticeable to anyone else yet) were beginning anew.

Changes in the spring could not be more pleasant to Aoshi then this very day and knew Misao would be thinking the exact same thing when he felt her hand turn over so she could link her fingers with his.

----------------------------

**(TBC)**

**Stage Eight – New Life**

Authors Notes: Phew! I'm glad that's over and done with. There is only one chapter left, to round it all together. It will be a year later and a wrap up of Aoshi and Misao's relationship and new family member. If anyone thought it was shocking that she was pregnant, well they _have _been sleeping together since winter so… And besides, it brings forth my last chapter.


	8. New Life

**Stage 8 – New Life**

By Shin Sankai

-------------------------------

Misao woke late one wintry morning to turn her blurry blue eyes to where her husband of over two years would be resting beside her and pouted when she found the spot empty. He'd risen early, like he'd done for the past year now to selfishly leave their quarters and steal away their son. Misao got up, eyes shifting to the empty crib and placed on what used to be his hanten over her yukata and padded towards the window. She opened the shutters and looked out into the overcast sky. She sighed lightly, stretched her arms above her head and gave off a huge yawn. Lasts nights dinner (and the entire week) had worn her out completely. For the past week the Aoi-ya had been a flurry of squealing children. The Himura's had come to visit with their children as did the Sagara's. They'd left before sunset, to catch the train back to Edo and Okina had decided to keep the farewell party going.

Misao had snuck away, heading back upstairs for a breather only to come across her husband sitting on the window seal with their son sitting in his lap, his small back pressed against his abdomen. Those big innocent emerald eyes were wide open, blinking up at his father's bowed head, which had been illuminated by the glow of the full moon. Though their son was meant to be asleep at that ungodly hour, Misao leaned against the shoji and watched the display of affection between father and son. Aoshi had his strong powerful arms wrapped securely and snugly around their bundle of joy and she grinned widely when his lips had fallen against their son's forehead. She couldn't catch the murmur that Aoshi spoke of, but what ever it had been made their son gurgle happily before twisting around to lay more comfortably against Aoshi. He in turn had lifted him higher, placing him into the folds of his yukata and pressed his little ear against his chest so he could fall asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

Her and Aoshi's life together had become a lot easier these days. Though Aoshi had been called away several times to assist Saitou, Misao knew Aoshi would return to her no matter what. Sometimes he'd gotten a few cuts and bruises and other times he'd been badly wounded. Either way, Misao hated it greatly. She had sat beside his slumbering form one autumn evening, as he'd not woken for two days. It'd only been several months since the birth of their son and Misao had fretted herself into exhaustion thinking that he might not wake up and she'd have to raise their child alone. When Aoshi opened his eyes, she all but wept against his bandaged body, making him flinch at the way she clutched to him. After that incident Aoshi had not gone on so many missions. Instead of placing his life in danger (and therefore depressing Misao into thinking horrible thoughts of him not ever coming back) Aoshi 'retired' from being a fighter and only allowed Saitou to use him for reconnaissance. She'd been outside the shoji when Saitou had visited to ask Aoshi for help and had listened to him wolfishly comment on how he'd gotten weaker. Her eyebrows had furrowed at his words and she was ready to rip the shoji open, ready to give him a peace of her mind, but couldn't do so as Aoshi effortlessly had commented that his life wasn't his own and he couldn't selfishly think of himself anymore. He had voiced that his life was now his wife's and his son's and if that made him weak then so be it. Misao stood at the shoji, eyes wide, with their son against her hip as she found Aoshi's larger form looking surprised down at her as he decided to leave the tearoom. He had picked up his son, making him gurgle as his little head rested against his shoulder and narrowed green eyes back at the smoking Saitou.

'Perhaps you should return to your own family Saitou and not make Tokio-san think those very thoughts that Misao had.'

Aoshi had left, sliding the shoji shut without allowing Saitou to respond and his arm had moved behind Misao's back to help guide her away and out into Okina's garden.

-------------------------------

Misao wistfully sighed at the memory and leaned against the window frame. Aoshi was so at peace these days it was blissful living within the Aoi-ya now. He'd not had any nightmares since his past was finally finished with Kanryuu Takeda and she was at his side. It allowed Misao to have an uninterrupted nights sleep as it did Aoshi. As her fully awake blue eyes gazed over Kyoto, Misao could honestly comment she was truly content with her life.

Though she did have to admit that she still had some training to do. She looked around the slightly messy quarters and knew she should tidy up since she could do just that nowadays. When she'd been pregnant Aoshi had been like a mother hen to her, not allowing her to do strenuous chores. It had pissed her off royally at the way he was treating her and she'd complained to Okina about it, but listened intently to him voicing that Aoshi was like that with her mother. Though he'd been a true warrior of his time, beneath that warrior lay a delicate emotion that didn't want anything bad to happen to the ones he loved. Protection was a natural instinct within Aoshi. It had never been taught to him. To others he appeared to have a cold exterior, but children would not fear him knowing beneath the 'ice' was a heart of gold that would bring them no harm. Misao had been unsure of that comment but later that day had found Aoshi sitting on the back porch with four children sitting around his large form and their son occupying his lap.

'_He's is doing very well Misao-dono and all thanks to you.' _Blue had met the smiling face of Himura Kenshin who was standing by the back shoji, observing Aoshi as he made origami for the children and told them a story about each animal. There big eyes were glued to his face and their mouths would hang open as he effortlessly folded the paper to their requests. Misao had nodded her head and then couldn't help but embrace Kenshin. He'd squeaked off an 'oro' but had read Misao's thanks within her hug and lightly returned it while watching his eldest child ask for 'Uncle Aoshi' to make a dragon for him.

-------------------------------

"Misao-chan, are you getting up today?"

"Hai!" Misao replied back, her past thoughts interrupted once more. She quickly glided about the quarters and picked up small toys and discarded clothing to place into a small hamper to be washed at a later date. With the double futon finally rolled away, Misao picked up an ice blue kimono and headed out of the room, down the stairs and outside towards the bathhouse, all the while trying to catch a glimpse of her husband and son. When she didn't, Misao shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way. She opened it up and a certain squeal of joy assaulted her ears.

"Aoshi?" Misao queried and opened the shoji leading into the ofuro and found her husband there with their son resting against his chest and splashing up a storm. When both pairs of green eyes met blue, the youngest Shinomori squealed and made an 'ah' like noise.

"So this is where you've been." Misao muttered and watched Aoshi rise from the ofuro, in all his naked glory, their son just as naked resting against his hip. Her son's black hair was spiked up in all directions and Misao laughed heartily as she brushed some of it down with her fingers. "Keep having all this alone time together and I'll get jealous." She watched a soft grin fall over Aoshi's lips as he bent down, one hand cupping her chin and his lips fell upon hers. She instinctively lifted up on her tiptoes, pressing into the kiss and then quickly remembered their one-year-old son was watching and pulled away.

"If you want alone time Misao, just say the word and I'll set it up." She flushed at the way he sultrily voiced those words to her. Her stomach did flip flops and her knees quivered at that wicked grin on his lips. "Ah, want to show _kachan_ what you learned today?" Misao tilted her head as Aoshi's voice changed instantly. It became gentle and soft as he was starring down at their son and proceeded to lean him forward. Her arms went out to take him, but observed Aoshi shake his head 'no'. Instead her eyes went wide as chubby hands slapped her cheeks lightly and a sloppy kiss was pressed against her mouth.

"Yuki-chan…" Misao murmured, listening to her boy giggle up a storm. She became a little teary eyed at the affection and turned her eyes back to Aoshi's.

"And no it wasn't from the show just now." Aoshi commented, having read the question within his wife's eyes as he sat Yuki on the bench and wrapped a towel around his squirming form. "I got one smack on the lips not to long ago as well."

"Mou, you're already teaching him to be a womaniser."

"I'm not a womaniser." Aoshi instantly replied back, even if he knew Misao had said it mainly as a joke. "If I was a womaniser, I'd never be this devoted." Smouldering green gazed over his shoulder to look back at the blushing Misao. He could see the black chord necklace, resting against her pale skin beneath her loose yukata. It held a part of his crest while the one he wore around his neck held the other part. They would click together into place, joining as one to complete the Shinomori Crest, which had been passed to Aoshi just before his grandfather died. Green looked down at his son Yuki who was currently playing with the chord around his neck.

"You can't have this, not until you find your own wife."

"Organising a wedding for my son already? I won't have it!" Misao lightly joked as she picked up Aoshi's yukata and placed it around his naked form, helping to dress him as Yuki pulling on his wet hair currently occupied his time. When she tied the sash around Aoshi's waist, after placing on his fundoshi (she'd gotten a lot better at doing this for him) and made sure it was secure, she was then rewarded with another kiss to her lips before Aoshi began to dress their son into his winter clothes. As Misao began to pin her shoulder blade length hair atop her head she listened to her son squeal happily as Aoshi tickled him lightly.

"You're a great father Anata." Misao wistfully commented and watched Aoshi turn around to face her once more.

"I had great teachers." She knew he was referring to her parents. "I also had quite a lot of experience with a certain little hell raiser, so I am quite prepared for anything." Misao narrowed her own eyes even though she was ecstatic to see laughter flashing through sparkling emerald eyes. She made a 'hmph' noise, turning her head away at that comment.

"Well, excuse me for just wanting to always be with you." She was pulled out of her pout when Aoshi came towards her, his unoccupied hand moving around her head to press it against his chest. He placed a light kiss into her hair and smirked when Yuki decided to pat his own mother on the head.

"See, even Yuki is telling you not to pout and be a good girl."

"Mou, I've been ganged up on already!"

"Well, we'll just have to get you a little partner to side with you then." Her eyes grew wide at the suggestiveness in his voice.

"Yo-You mean have…another one?"

"No need to look so terrified Misao. Yuki is quite like me after all and in case you get lonely about being the only girl, maybe a tiny Misao can come along one day."

"Ah, well…um…" She was lost for words and looked into green eyes as Aoshi pressed his forehead against her own.

"I'd like to, very much, have another child, but only if you want to." Starring into his eyes, feeling the warmth and strength of his body Misao was certain once again that she couldn't deny him anything.

"Ah…yeah…"

"We'll just practice a lot before the time is right." Misao blushed at _those_ words and pushed away from Aoshi.

"Stop distracting me and let me bathe."

"She's rejecting us Yuki-chan. We shall get her back by not kissing her goodbye." Misao fumed as Aoshi left the bathhouse and slid both of the shoji's closed behind him. "Misao…" She heard her name through the walls. "We'll wait for you in Okina's Garden."

Misao stripped off her clothing and began to scrub herself clean. Thinking about having another baby was definitely something she and Aoshi would have to discuss in private. When Misao was in labour with Yuki, it had placed a lot of strain on her body. She was quite petite after all and it had felt like days before he was finally out. The worst thing for her had been the fact that Aoshi was not at her side. Okon and Omasu had said it was not proper for him to be inside when she was giving birth. As tears streamed down her face, her body hot, flushed, bleeding and terribly sore she could faintly hear Aoshi's muffled voice outside. She heard loud crashes outside and could hear him pacing back and forth as he agonisingly waited. She had no idea what was going through his mind and when their son was finally born it was far too quiet. Her puffy eyes looked over at Omasu and Okon and the doctor and waited with baited breath when their brown eyes met hers.

'_It's a boy.'_ She remembered hearing and then she collapsed into unconsciousness. She was in and out for several days and when she finally awoke she found Aoshi curled on his right side facing her on the other half of their futon fast asleep. Her eyes darted from his slumbering form to look down at the sleeping baby, _their_ sleeping baby. His little hand was clenched around part of Aoshi's index finger and Misao finally got a better look at him. She traced a finger over his forehead, taking note of the tuft of black hair on the crown of his head and glided her finger over his little nose. She observed him squirm, eyes flickering as a flash of bright green assaulted her observations. Misao instantly knew her son was going to attract the girls as he would grow up to be the exact image of her handsome husband.

'_Yuki…' _Blue found sleepy green glancing up at her. _'When I was finally able to look at the both of you, he was sleeping peacefully against your chest that I didn't have the heart to disturb the bond. I went to the window, to look outside and it had already begun to snow. It was so pure, so soft, just like him, so I thought the name would suit him well.'_

'_Shinomori Yuki. Our little Yuki-chan. I think it suits him well.'_

Misao knew that if she were to have another child, she would not allow Aoshi to pace outside. The fear he must have gone through, the dark hidden thoughts of either one of them not surviving the labour would have eaten at his insides. She had later found out that he'd nearly smashed Kuro through the wall as he waited news on her progress. Misao vowed that if she were to have another child, boy or girl, she would want Aoshi by her side. Being proper could kiss her ass if it meant easing her husband's worry. Though she had to admit, he was quite adorable when he paced and fretted over her. Of course no one saw the worry like she did…and if they did, they would not speak of it for fear that Aoshi would inflict revenge upon them for mentioning a weakness that he wasn't totally aware of that he had.

-------------------------------

Misao finished up in the ofuro and dried off. She got into her ice blue kimono, Aoshi commenting that Yuki had bought it for her for her birthday. She placed the dark blue hanten over the top for more warmth and slipped back into her slippers. She closed the shoji behind her and took the cobblestones back towards the Aoi-ya.

Her eyes instantly fell upon Aoshi as he was currently walking around the bare garden and noticed that Yuki had been tucked into the front of his yukata once more. Her heart swelled everyday at the interaction between them and once again her blue eyes squinted as she tried to make out the words Aoshi once again murmured to their son.

"What do you say to him, to make him smile like that?" Misao questioned as she stood on the porch looking down at her boys. "Though I'm sure he doesn't quite understand what you say." She observed Aoshi untuck Yuki from the folds of his yukata and lift him high above his head.

"He might not understand all the words, but he knows by the tone in my voice that I only speak the truth." Misao leaned against the post holding up part of the porch roofing and observed as Aoshi brought their giggling son down to be eye level with him.

"And what are those words?"

"That my love for him and for his mother are true and just and I shall do everything in my power to grant them protection and happiness for the rest of their lives." Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

"Aoshi…" Misao murmured his name, the name of the man that had always been in her heart. She watched him do something so completely rare and childlike that she herself giggled heartily like their son did. He had rubbed his nose against Yuki's.

"My son…" Misao's breath caught and her eyes grew wide at the serene open smile against Aoshi's lips. She watched him press a kiss to their son's forehead, listening to him squeal. Misao's hands pressed over her heart as she listened to Aoshi heartily laugh, which in turn got a new set of giggles bubbling from their boy. "My wife…" She blinked when that serene smile was directed her way and on wobbly legs she made her way towards Aoshi and placed her arm around his waist. She smiled as Aoshi tucked Yuki back into the warmth of his yukata and then placed one arm over her shoulders while the other was securely under the slumbering Yuki. Aoshi pulled Misao closer to him and gazed down at her and then over to Yuki. "My family… My Shinomori's." And with that he sealed his lips softly against Misao's, making her clench the material on his yukata just as her eyes closed to ward off the ensuing tears that would fall.

New life and the importance of his own had certainly changed Aoshi greatly. Misao vowed never to grieve about the past anymore. What was here and now was all that mattered. Her husband, her son, her family was all that Misao could ever wish for. She'd been given a life filled with meaning. Her life was one to truly treasure because just like Aoshi had voiced, it wasn't hers alone anymore. It belonged to the three of them, for all of time.

-------------------------------

**(End)**

_Authors Notes:_ That completes the series. My calculations got a bit muddled up as to how far ahead this chapter is from the previous one. And truly it's been about 22 months or so. Sorry about that. Thank you all for reading…and though I'm sure it could be a corny ending, I don't care for I enjoyed writing it. And with that said, till next time Minna-san.


End file.
